Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by siri1
Summary: ~Update~ When a sucessful missions goes wrong after Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon return to the Temple can they stop a Jedi gone bad before he hurts someone and when the mission turns familar can the team defeat the familiarity to save a life? R&R!!
1. Temorary Council Members/ Explanations P...

1 Hey ppls this is my first Fic im posting soo I hope ya like it. Please Please Please review!!!  
  
2  
  
3 To all u ppls something's funky on this comp Its sooo old! N e wayz my italics don't like to work Soo n e thing with *'s around it r in italics. U know like a thought or something. Ok I better shut up!  
  
4  
  
5 Summary: When a successful missions goes wrong after Obi-Wan and Qui- Gon return to the Temple can they stop a Jedi gone bad before he hurts someone else? Ok so I'm not best at summaries! so sue me. No Wait don't do that!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not trying to make n e money off of this. You can tell who is owned by George and who I made up…but for the record…Z is based after me..ok now that that's out read on!  
  
6 Whatever Tomorrow Brings  
  
  
  
6.1 Temporary Council Members  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, although he had no need to, and drew the Force to him. He felt it pulse through his body. To guide. Obi-Wan Kenobi held out his lightsaber waiting for his opponents next move. All senses alert, he anticipated the burning blade of the red saber and ducked unknowingly.  
  
Obi-Wan had been asked to practice dueling with some of the senior students at the temple. His opponent, Vix Shing, was one of the best in his class and Obi-Wan could see why. They had taken arms against each other for about twenty minutes now, neither yielded. Obi-Wan was impressed, he was much taller and more built than Vix was, but Vix's strength matched his own.  
  
Obi-Wan did not let his thoughts distract him. Vix made an attempt to catch him off guard and even though he could not see Vix through the opaque blind fold covering his eyes, Obi-Wan whirled around and instinctively brought his lightsaber down onto Vix's. The pillars of energy crackled and hissed as they connected.  
  
"Enough." Called out the gravelly voice of Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan took off his blindfold looking around a bit confused. There had been no real reason to end the fight. Neither of them had given up and neither was disarmed by the other. But after bowing to Yoda Obi- Wan understood why the fight had been stopped. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was standing next to Yoda. With a swift movement of his hand, Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to come forward.  
  
Before doing so Obi-Wan bowed to Vix, but he did not respond. Instead Vix was glaring at Yoda with his dull green eyes. He threw his blindfold to the floor with a snap and ran his fingers through his jet- black hair in frustration.  
  
"But no one won!" He protested, his sweat-drenched face was red with anger. He obviously had not seen Qui-Gon before because when he watched Obi-Wan walk forward his face went a few shades paler.  
  
"Patience Vix" Yoda replied. "Continue you will. Need Obi-Wan the council does."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon who nodded. The two walked to the turbo lift and towards the Council Room. This was where the top Jedi Masters in the galaxy went to discuss important missions. Obi-Wan hoped that they would be going out on another mission. It had been a few months since they had returned from their last mission. He just hoped his Master would be able to focus on this one.  
  
His Master's heart had not been in his work lately. His love, Tahl, had been murdered and Qui-Gon just could not seem to accept the fact that she was gone. While looking for her assassin he wavered off and onto the Dark Side, almost killing a person for revenge.  
  
As they approached the doors to the Council room, Obi-Wan suddenly realized something. "Master, if the Council is in session why is Yoda in with the senior students?"  
  
"Because the Council is not in session now. Only a small number of members will be there." Qui-Gon replied. "The Council needs to discuss an urgent mission with us and feel this could not wait till everyone returned to the Temple to explain it to us. I believe you do not know one of the members. He is currently sitting in for Mace who returns to the Temple today."  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Master Garmandi."  
  
Obi-Wan was slightly shocked to hear that Mace was not in the temple. He normally only went out on very important missions and rarely ever left the temple. Plus, there was something else. The way Qui-Gon had said Garmandi's name and the suspicion coming from his Master. This was something he rarely felt, especially when it came to a member on the Council.  
  
As the team entered the grand doors to the Council Room for the first time in his life, Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the Force. A dark ripple washed over his body.  
  
As Qui-Gon had said only a few members were present, four to be exact. Adi Gallia, Ploo Kloon, Ki-Adi Mundi, along the one Obi-Wan didn't recognized, who he guessed to be Garmandi. Garmandi looked like a tall, well-built man, much like Qui-Gon. His skin was pale and made his dark brown hair stick out. His ice blue eyes gave a stare that reminded Obi-Wan of the stare he got from Qui-Gon all to often.  
  
*Why was Garmandi filled with so much hate?*  
  
He could feel it protruding from him in ripples like on water. Obi-Wan summoned the Force to push away this distraction away and keep his mind on whatever he was there for.  
  
Obi-Wan tried not to show his startled face as he bowed, but he could feel the darkness increasing as Garmandi straightened himself to speak.  
  
"You have been assigned to a very important mission," Garmandi began immediately. "Qui-Gon you already know about this mission and can explain the details to Obi-Wan on the way there. Now, Obi-Wan, you and Qui-Gon will be going to the planet Zefron. You will be there to rescue two Jedi that have been abandoned for quite some time now. They are; Jedi Knight Mik Slavon and Zae-Non Sen. This will not be an easy task because this particular planet does not allow outsiders and also the bounty hunter that abandoned Mik and Zae-Non is still looking to keep them on the planet. You may leave immediately for it is a long ride. May the Force be with you both." As he said this he motioned for them to leave with a sweep of his dark blue robes.  
  
"Be careful." Adi added "Qui-Gon, you well know what Ona is capable of"  
  
Obi-Wan starred up at his Master.  
  
*Ona?*  
  
That had been the name of a bounty hunter that he and Qui-Gon had dealt with before, but she was dead. Could this be another?  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and followed Qui-Gon out into the hall.  
  
*Well at least Garmandi got the point across.*  
  
Qui-Gon, how do you know this bounty hunter?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Save your questions for later Padawan. Go gather your things. I will explain everything to you once we get going."  
  
As Obi-Wan went around his quarters gathering his things, he thought about the past few missions he had been on. They had been more difficult than others. He felt more distant from his master. The bond they once had was weaker. There was a gap. He knew it would never fully be back to where it once was because it was caused by the loss of Tahl and that in his mind could never be changed. Maybe he could fill in the gap. Get back most of what he felt he had lost.  
  
After gathering his things Obi-Wan waited at the landing pad for Qui- Gon to arrive. He wasn't in a hurry to leave though, he needed a few minutes to sort out his thoughts. A couple things were bothering him about the meeting. The hatred he had felt coming from Garmandi, still the most bothersome. What was it from? Had the other council members felt it also? Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had. He had felt his Master tense up as they entered the room. It gave Obi-Wan a horrible feeling to think that someone in the room had been connected to a dark force.  
  
Also where was most of the Council? Why were almost all of the Masters away from the Temple? Were they at a meeting with the senate? That couldn't be because Adi is a very important member and she would have gone. They couldn't all be on different missions. The same one perhaps and he would have heard of such a big mission if that were true.  
  
"You ready?" Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's hand on his shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon then to their ship. He hadn't paid attention to it earlier, but it was rather surprising. "This is our ship?" He asked  
  
"Apparently so" Qui-Gon retorted looking over the ship. He then made his way up the rickety ramp onto the ship.  
  
Besides looking like it had been slapped together with a few spare pieces of metal laying around in a warehouse, in various parts of the ship wires stuck, and it looked as though out of four engines, only two were working.  
  
After boarding Obi-Wan looked around. It was not one of the best transports for long travel. There was the piloting room equipped with a pilot's seat and a co-pilots seat, a place for passengers to sit, or in their case slept with two cots for sleeping, and a small connecting hallway between the two.  
  
*Well at least it will fit into Zefron's primitive aspect.*  
  
"We are flying ourselves?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes, we must. It would be too dangerous and obvious if we were dropped off, and we couldn't risk another's life by piloting. Also we may need to leave in a hurry depending on what happens." Qui-Gon said. " Would you care to pilot." He motion to the controls. Obi-Wan took them and powered up the engines.  
  
  
  
6.1.1.1.1  
  
6.1.1.1.2  
  
6.1.1.1.3  
  
6.1.1.1.4  
  
6.1.1.1.5 Explanations Part 1  
  
6.2  
  
  
  
It had been four days out of the six it would take to reach Zefron since they left the Temple. Qui-Gon sat in the back meditating on his sleep cot. He still had not told Obi-Wan about the mission. He knew his Padawan was getting anxious he could feel it. Qui-Gon hoped Obi- Wan did not think he was trying to avoid him, but there was so much to explain. Remembering it all was the easy part, telling it would be the more difficult thing to do. What happened then was a disgrace to the Jedi. Qui-Gon sighed as he opened his eyes. He did not know of he could relive it again.  
  
*How will Obi-Wan react?*  
  
No one had ever told him about it and he was sure his Padawan was too young when it happened to remember it all.  
  
Qui-Gon knew they would have to re-fuel in order to get the rest of the way to Zefron and they would have to do so soon. Now would be when he told Obi-Wan.  
  
He went into where Obi-Wan was sitting in the pilot's seat watching the vast space in front of him. He turned around as Qui-Gon entered. Anxiety filled his eyes.  
  
"We will have to be re-fueling soon." Qui-Gon said. He watched the hope on Obi-Wan's face diminish. "Plus, I think I've held the details back to long." He added with a small smile.  
  
"Or was it because you noticed I haven't been doing anything but sitting here and wondering." Obi-Wan replied. He took the ship out of hyberspace and set the coordinates for a near by planet for them to re- fuel on.  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan's response, but he believed his Padawan had a right to be a little bit agitated with him. He let out a sigh before beginning. " Everything started around the time when you and Zae-Non were brought to the Temple. A short while after you two were brought there threats started to come to the Council. Threats to kill some of the students if we fail to give up our youngest. At the time that would have been you and a couple others and of course we were not going to just give you up. A bounty hunter who goes by the name Ona Glandy was sending the threats. Ona means catch in another language, Sorrilian I believe. Her name means, 'catch us' in total. Which would mean she was working with accomplices. She somehow got into the Temple and tried to kidnap you and Zae-Non. We attempted to block her route to an exit. It was Tahl, Xanatos, since he had just become my Padawan then, and myself. Tahl retreated to get help since I had gotten you away from Ona, but she had shot me in the leg."  
  
"You rescued me?" Obi-Wan said shocked, a bit of color draining from his face.  
  
"Yes, but Xanatos was not nearly strong enough to stop her, so she got away with Z." Qui-Gon said jumping back to the subject. He didn't want to dwell on that at the moment " Since she stole one of our ships Tahl was able to track it to Zefron. We sent out Jedi Knight Mik Slavon to try and rescue Z. When he arrived there Ona made sure neither of them would leave. She destroyed Mik's transport and has been keeping us from getting to them ever since. Since the planet doesn't allow outsiders, we cant just all go there and try to get them back. We have to get onto the the planet without anyone spotting us. But, Ona has stopped every other team before they reached Zefron-"  
  
"But that would mean she has been able to do this for about sixteen years." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"After five different Jedi teams died as a result of Ona's attacks Mik contacted the Council. He said he did not want any more lives to be lost because of him. He said he could train Zae-Non on Zefron until a safer situation presented itself. It was one of the hardest decisions the Jedi made. No one could help but feel we were abandoning two of our own. The Council could not wait any longer. Sixteen years is too long a time."  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan was in awe about everything Qui-Gon had just told him. Besides someone breaking into the Temple, someone was actually kidnapped from there and he could have been one of them.  
  
But he wondered why no had ever told him. He also knew he could remember far back to when we was very little, but why couldn't he remember that time?  
  
After Qui-Gon left, Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed time to think about everything and prepare for the mission ahead with what he had just learned. He tried to concentrate, but something was bothering him.  
  
His senses told him to be alert.  
  
Obi-Wan stared out into the space in front of him and saw an enormous cargo transport moving towards them. The only problem was the ship was heading right for their transport!!  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon felt the ship lurch forward and he had to catch himself in order not to slip off his sleep cot. In one swift motion he leapt up and half ran down the small hall into where Obi-Wan was.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him slightly startled taking his hands off the controls. "There was a cargo ship heading right for us."  
  
*Something isn't right* Qui-Gon thought.  
  
He nodded to Obi-Wan and headed to the back of the ship. He looked out and up through the small window in where the cots were. The cargo ship was over them, but they weren't passing it.  
  
They weren't even moving!  
  
  
  
That's all for now ppls! Please tell me what you think! Should I go on? All kinds of reviews welcome. If u have advice I probably need it! 


	2. Old Enemies/ Explanations Part 2

1.1.1.1 Hey ppls! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I know the first page was kind of messed up with grammar and stuff. I hope this one is better. That was never one of the better subjects. Well ill let you read  
  
Oh right and remember the *'s mean italics!  
  
1.1.1.2 Old Enemies  
  
  
  
The ship gave a shudder and Qui-Gon heard the sound of cracking metal coming from the hall. The other ship had latched onto them and was breaking in! Obi-Wan ran in, with his lightsaber drawn.  
  
"Pirates?" He asked.  
  
"That is the way it appears, but there is one problem."  
  
"Pirates wouldn't want something from such a small ship without a reason."  
  
"I've got a feeling we are about to come across an old friend of mine"  
  
"Ona-" Obi-Wan was cut off by an explosion in the hall.  
  
A Blood Carver burst into the hall, blaster firing at the two Jedi. Qui-Gon whipped out his lightsaber and worked with his Padawan in unison to deflect the rounds shooting all around them.  
  
Within seconds Qui-Gon had a plan formed. He looked toward his apprentice and nodded. Then, he gracefully leapt forward, startling the Blood Caver, and neatly cut the blaster in his hands into two pieces. The Carver reached down for the second blaster on his belt, but when he got to there the blaster was sizzling on the floor and his belt was left dangling from one end.  
  
"Who sent you." Qui-Gon demanded, although he already knew the answer, but there was no reply.  
  
"Who sent you."? Qui-Gon repeated with more force in his voice now.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Suddenly more blaster fire erupted from behind the Carver, who had ducked to avoid it and ran through the hole the explosion had made.  
  
Now, before the two Jedi, stood a tall, slim figure. The figure, obviously a girl, was about Qui-Gon's height. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had only been made up of bone and her almost white skin. Even though she was skinny, almost frail looking, she was definitely strong. Her red eyes glowed and her head was completely bald except for a small braid running down the back of her head to the middle of her back. The armor she wore gave away that she was a bounty hunter, beside the many blasters, thermal detonators, and other weapons that hung from her belt. She now stood before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, blaster in each hand, firing with no signs of stopping.  
  
Blaster fire came dangerously close to Qui-Gon as he deflected shots away from himself, but almost as quickly as it started an eerie silence became present. All that could be heard was the rattled breathing of the two now breathless Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in fighting stance, waiting. Ona still had her blaster pointed at the team, but Qui- Gon could see her fingers were not tense around the trigger. She was not going to shoot…  
  
For the moment.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Qui-Gon asked. In reply Ona gave a bone- chilling laugh that sent a small chill up Qui-Gon's spine.  
  
He sighed. *Do I always have to ask twice?*  
  
" What do you-"  
  
"You very well know what I want." Ona interrupted harshly. " As well as you should know who I am Qui-Gon."  
  
"Oh do I?" Qui-Gon said mysteriously. " How do you know we are not traveling past this star?"  
  
"Don't be a fool!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I know you are here to try and get your precious Jedi back. You like so many others that have 'past by this star'. Well, tried to pass it."  
  
Qui-Gon lowered his lightsaber a bit as a reply.  
  
"You must be the other one." She said turning towards Obi-Wan with an evil smile. "The one I unfortunately failed to get out of the Temple. Right Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes, that's right you failed to get me out." Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon noticed he was trying to keep his anger out of his voice "Your own fault. Not mine."  
  
She lowered her blaster down and let out a bone-chilling laugh again that set the atmosphere at an even more uncomfortable pace then it already was.  
  
During the next few moments of silence, Qui-Gon was able to think about this bounty hunter that stood before him.  
  
*How did she know they were Master and Padawan now? How did she know they were coming out to Zefron?* A horrible realization hit Qui-Gon. *She must have an accomplice…  
  
And that person must be at the temple.*  
  
Qui-Gon was distracted for a moment to long. The sound of three blaster fires interrupted the dead silence that was all through the small ship. Qui-Gon felt white-hot pain rip through his left knee as it gave way beneath him  
  
Same spot as in the temple so many years ago.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan gasped.  
  
"Obi-Wan you have to delay them. Once they take off…." He didn't need to finish. Qui-Goon watched his Padawan nod and take off after Ona through the hole in their ship.  
  
He took a quick look around the transport. Things were scorched and broken by the blaster fire. And yet something else felt wrong. Something was in the transport that shouldn't be there. Not a life form.  
  
But a substance.  
  
Qui-Gon fought against the pain in his knee and felt the warmth of his own blood trickle down his leg as he stood up. The blaster had not gone right through, but had grazed deeply on the side. Suddenly Qui- Gon was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of vertigo. The room spun and he held out a hand to steady himself. Instead a pair of hands grabbed him and supported him up.  
  
"Master are you all right?" It was Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon did not answer. He just shook his head and motioned to his Padawan that they needed to get off their battered ship before it broke down around them letting the vacuum of space devour them.  
  
************  
  
After helping Qui-Gon onto Ona's ship Obi-Wan sat down up against the wall in the small room he had found for them to stowaway in. It actually was a small corner that, with both Jedi in it, was very tight.  
  
It hadn't taken Obi-Wan long to make sure Ona and the Blood Carver didn't get away to quickly. While running silently after Ona he passed the air-cooling box. He snapped a few wires hoping it would make parts of the transport to hot to bear. It would be easy to fix and it bought them a few minutes of time.  
  
But why was Obi-Wan so dizzy all of sudden? He had run onto the ship to find Qui-Gon toppling over and now he was about to…if he was standing up.  
  
*The ship…*  
  
Ona must have released some sort of gas onto it. That was the only reasonable explanation that he could think of.  
  
  
  
1.2 Explanation's Part 2  
  
Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon check the coordinates for Zefron one last time. It had been two days since they had been attacked. They "borrowed" one of the smaller ships that Obi-Wan found in the lower cargo hold of Ona's massive ship. They were now landing on Zefron for a hopefully not too long of a stay. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was worried that Ona knew they were on her ship and wanted to stay the shortest amount of time possible.  
  
"Remember you must land as close to the cliffs in the back of the field as you can." Qui-Gon told him for about the fifth time.  
  
"Is there going to be any light?" Obi-Wan asked looking down at the shadowed planet.  
  
"I don't believe so. Mik said he would try to have a fire toward the back of the field for a spotter. But even then that won't be much to go on."  
  
Since the government of Zefron didn't allow outsiders to the planet they had to go in under the cover of night. Qui-Gon had somehow contacted Mik and got the coordinates and the time they were to arrive.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Sure he could use the Force to guide him, but he was tired and wasn't in much of a mood to pilot. Especially with no light what-so-ever. Carefully, Obi-Wan brought the ship down. He watched the landscape change as they glided over deserts, forests, oceans, lakes, fields, and numerous small towns. He let the Force guide him over a huge field while he scanned the area for a fire. He knew " Will try to have a fire" doesn't mean there *will* be one, but to his relief Obi-Wan spotted a small dying fire. He turned the transport toward it and opened his senses. Reaching out with the Force he knew exactly where the cliffs were. Slowly he turned the ship sideways and gently brought it down. After powering down the engines, he and Qui-Gon walked out into the wet field.  
  
He took a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly. The atmosphere was damp and humid; signs of rain were in the air. In the distance, Obi-Wan could make out smoke rising from the fire and a hooded figure running towards them. The figure motioned for him and Qui-Gon to follow it.  
  
Obi-Wan had to jog in order to keep up. He guessed the figure was Mik, it would only make sense. After running the length of the field they came upon woods that seemed to never end. After an hour of walking through the forest another field, much smaller than the last, came into view. Off to his left Obi-Wan could see a small cabin. The three began towards it and about half way there, Mik sprinted off and into the little cabin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan following suit.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what that was about?" Qui-Gon asked Mik after getting into the cabin.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Mik said lowering his hood and nodding towards a window. Obi-Wan heard the sound of rain start to clatter on the roof and the rumble of distant thunder. "Storms here are nothing to fool around with." He gave them a warm smile. Mik had dark brown hair about as long as Qui-Gon's and his bright green eyes were the color of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. He took off his cloak to reveal his off-white tunic.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the small drafty cabin. Well, small was a bit of an understatement. Off to his right was an empty room with a door leading to a small fresher. To his right was a room with a fireplace, two sleep cots, and another room, but the door was shut.  
  
Seeing Obi-Wan look around at the cabin Mik headed over to the fireplace and put a few pieces of wood onto the low fire. "Hope that will keep the cabin warm enough. I know it's not the nicest place."  
  
"It's fine." Qui-Gon said " Mik this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed respectfully as Mik gave him a slight nod. "Well, I am sure you two are tired. At least I'd have to think so from what I've heard. Obi-Wan you can take that sleep cot in the corner and Qui-Gon you can-"  
  
"No," Qui-Gon interrupted. "I'll take the floor."  
  
Mik frowned. "Must you always be so stubborn?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "And must you always insist of thinking of every other person in the Galaxy, but yourself?"  
  
"Good point my friend. I do have a tendency to do that. Don't I?" Mik laughed. " Obi-Wan I'm sure people have told you how stubborn you Master was when he was younger. Well he hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Mik and out of the corner of his eye he saw Qui-Gon roll his eyes. He then turned to Qui-Gon. "Master are we going to have enough fuel to reach back to Courascant?"  
  
"I don't think so. You can go back to the ship tomorrow and see. Mik and I have to do something in town while Zae-Non is at school."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded then stopped abruptly." School?"  
  
"I think I can answer that one." Mik said sitting down in front of the fire. Qui-Gon followed suit as did Obi-Wan. "When Ona brought Z here she left her with a family. Well more like left her on the step of this family's house. They took her having no clue as to what her story was. Ona planned to take her from the family and raise her as a bounty hunter like she was. Dedicated to killing Jedi. She thought since she was Force sensitive her skills would be of some help, but when I came to Zefron you can guess that her plans got changed. She made sure we wouldn't leave and she is doing a pretty good job of it. Well did a good job. I've been training her in Jedi skills, but her parents don't know of this. That would be why she attends school. When she gets out she normally does her chores then comes here for training. Luckily she lives close, right at the edge of this field."  
  
"Does she train with a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
" A makeshift one. It really can't hurt anything, but it will still protect her. We made it out of old droid parts and crystals that come from the cliffs."  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "Old droid parts?"  
  
Mik gave a small laugh. " Z's dad sells and repairs old droids in town. What I mean by old is old. The government hasn't imported any new models since they closed the planet off and that was about thirty years ago. And like I said we got the crystals from the top of the cliffs."  
  
After a silence Obi-Wan noticed Qui-Gon looking at him. "Mik you can explain the rest tomorrow. We should all get some rest."  
  
Mik nodded. "Are you sure you don't want the-"  
  
"No" Qui-Gon said firmly.  
  
"I do not think the floor will help your knee that much. I'm not blind. I saw you limping back there."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Alright if it makes you happy." He said jokingly.  
  
Obi-Wan laid down and listened to the rain outside. The storm had gotten stronger and much closer. The lightening was bright and the thunder shook the cabin with every rumble, but Obi-Wan did not stay up to watch it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
  
  
************  
  
When Qui-Gon woke up the sky was gray and the air cool. Mik's blanket was folded up and in the corner and the fire was just a pile of amber glowing a soft red. He got up and peered into the empty room across the small hall that divided the cabin in two. Mik was sitting cross- legged in the middle of the room meditating.  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to him with his usual warm smile. "Thought you were up. How about some breakfast before we leave?"  
  
After the two Jedi ate a breakfast of assorted fruits and left some for Obi-Wan to eat when he awoke they left and went to town. It was a chilly, rainy day and it looked, as though neither of Zefron's two suns would have any chance of showing. Qui-Gon brought his cloak closer as the wind blew.  
  
They walked into a small town made up of shops and cafés. The streets were lined with old swoops and land speeders. Toward the center of town Qui-Gon followed Mik into Jobe's Driod Shop. They went in to find a short, skinny guy hunched over an old droid model that Qui-Gon had never seen before. He looked up as they walked in and smiled at Mik.  
  
"Mik." He said trying to wipe off some of the oil from his face with his sleeve. He only succeed in smearing it even more. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." Mik said returning the smile. " And how is Zae-Non?"  
  
"Great. You just missed her though. Should I tell her you stopped by?" He returned to they droid.  
  
"When do you think she'll be back?"  
  
"She said she would be by here for lunch since school is getting out early for a small vacation. But you know her, lunch could be dinner."  
  
"Thank you." Mik and Qui-Gon walked back out into the street. The rain had picked up and Mik stopped. "You know what…. I'll be right back." He turned around and went back into the shop.  
  
Qui-Gon looked to down to find out his comlink had signaled him.  
  
"Qui-Gon" Obi-Wan's voice floated from the other end. "We won't make it back to Courascant without needing to refuel. But I might have reason to think the Ona is here."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to the side so people could not see him talking. They most likely never saw a comlink like his before and he could give away that he was an outsider. "Why do you think this?"  
  
"I can feel her. A disturbance in the Force."  
  
Suddenly Qui-Gon felt a ripple of darkness wash over him as a figure in what looked like dark blue robes slipped by. "I do too, Padawan. Go back to the cabin and stay there till Mik and I return." He cut off their transmission and turned around to meet Mik coming out of the shop.  
  
"Z's going to come to my house right after school. He think I need help with a driod-" he cut off. "You felt it also?"  
  
Back at the cabin Mik started a new fire so the three now soaking wet Jedi could dry off a bit.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Z so long." Mik said starring into the fire. He sat on the floor, Qui-Gon next to him, and Obi-Wan was at the window staring out across the field.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around. "Maybe she is waiting for the rain to slow down a bit." He suggested.  
  
"That could be. She wouldn't want to get sick."  
  
"From a little bit of rain?"  
  
"Ah yes I haven't told you yet have I."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Mik. "Told us what?"  
  
"When Ona took Zae-Non from the Temple she wanted to make her life as hard as possible I guess. She inserted a device into her bloodstream that weakened her immune system. This in turn makes her very susceptible to sickness. Unfortunately, for her she gets sick a lot. Since this isn't a very technologically advanced planet, it's always a worry she could get something they don't have a cure for."  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan listened to Mik and Qui-Gon talk for a little, but finally got bored. He turned back around and starred out at the constant drizzle falling outside. He squinted his eyes, which focused on a hooded figure running towards the Cabin. "She's coming." He told Mik and Qui- Gon.  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth than the door burst open and a soaking wet figure appeared in the hall.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late." She said catching her breath. She spoke with a slight accent that Obi-Wan had never heard before. " Dad had trouble with a droid." She took off her cloak reveling a red cheeked girl about Obi-Wan's age and height. She reminded him of his friend Siri, just older. She was fairly skinny and her bright blonde hair was tucked behind her ears falling just to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes held a sparkle that caught Obi-Wan's eye as she gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Z this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mik said motioning for her to come into the room.  
  
She gave a small bow and another smile. "Nice to meet you." She walked into the room and sat next to Mik. "I'm glad somebody has finally gotten here. It's been a long time since we've been around other Jedi." She glanced at Obi-Wan and then turned to Mik. "So, have we come up with a plan yet?"  
  
Mik nodded. "We really should leave by tomorrow. I know it's not much time at all, but since we think Ona's here, it's best we leave as soon as possible."  
  
"What about mom and dad? I really can't just leave."  
  
"You're going to have to, I'm afraid. We can't tell them what's really going on and we definitely can't lie to them."  
  
Z sighed. "We'll I should go back and get my things if we're leaving tonight. I better go no-"  
  
She stopped as all four Jedi froze. A disturbance in the Force seeped into the room. Someone was near, but they were heading away from the cabin….  
  
Ona.  
  
"Obi-Wan you better go with Z," Qui-Gon said. "and hurry." He added firmly.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. I hope u like it so far. PLEASE review! Im not beggin ok so I am im pleading. PLEASE review! I need everything ya got! Thanx! 


	3. Another Clash/ One Loss One Vision

1.1.1.1 Hey all! I'm soo happy ppl r taking time to read and review this! THANX!! Hugs to all u awesome ppl. Well this is the next two chapters…they are kinda short…well just read it!  
  
And Kat to answer your question as to why Ona wanted Obi-Wan, it'll be explained later. Promise ya that!  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Another Clash  
  
Ten minutes later Obi-Wan and Z were walking back to the cabin after going to her house to get her things. Obi-Wan slowed his pace…Ona…she was near.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend slowing down." Z said passing him. She must have felt it also. "Let's get back and quickly."  
  
The pair quickened their pace as they got closer to the cabin till they both were at a steady jog. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Obi- Wan saw Z get knocked clear off her feet. Ona had pounced on her from above from a tree she was under. Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out in a blur of blue as he darted over towards Ona who was keeping Z from moving. She took out her blaster with one hand and started shooting at him and with the other went for Z's belt.  
  
Obi-Wan deflected the fire easily and Ona took notice of that. As he kept racing forward she put her blaster away and threw an odd looking piece of metal at him. To caught up wondering why she had put her blaster away Obi-Wan felt the metal slice the top of his shoulder. It had not gone deep, but Obi-Wan felt blood soak into his tunic. In that moment of distraction Z was able to squeeze out from under Ona and start to run. Ona leapt up and with the blunt side of a vibroblade hit Z in the waist once again sending her flying into the ground. Ona grabbed her makeshift lightsaber and dashed off the opposite way.  
  
Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber and ran over to Z, who was getting up. "Are you OK? She didn't get you with the vibroblade did she?"  
  
Z put her hand to her hip. "Well that'll leave a bruise for sure, but other than that I'm fine." She peered past him and screwed up her face a bit. "Here come Mik and Qui-Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to see the two Masters running towards them.  
  
"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked. "Are you two ok? Z?" He added seeing Z covered in mud. Then he saw the blood on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Come on you better get that cleaned. You don't need that infected."  
  
Back at the cabin Obi-Wan clean out his cut as Z changed out of her muddy clothes. When they were done the sky was darkening, but the threat of another storm was in the air. Clouds that were almost black loomed above swirling around threatening to release yet more rain.  
  
Mik came over to Obi-Wan and Z who were standing by the window watching the clouds pass. "It looks like we're here until this next storm passes. I'm not taking any chances. I think we should all try and get some sleep. We'll wake you when it's time to leave."  
  
Later that night Obi-Wan laid on the sleep cot starring out the window. The storm had gotten worse, but it seemed to be passing by. The lighting danced across the sky in wonderful shades of purple and the rain slipped down the window like a waterfall. Obi-Wan couldn't sleep, he did not really feel comfortible, but he didn't know why. His head hurt slightly and he was suddenly very tired even though he had not been earlier. He didn't worry about that though.  
  
He was glad the mission would be over soon. He was *very* glad it didn't go as bad as it could have. Z had told him that Ona had killed Jedi to keep them from Zefron. Even if they were on a different mission completely.  
  
Also it looked as though his Master was concentrating on the missions and not Tahl. It had been awhile since Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon focused on then and there. He smiled. Now maybe he could try and fill the gap.  
  
*Do or do not. There is no try.*  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Yoda's words echoed in his head. But he knew the short Master had a point.  
  
*Ok I will fill in what we lost. And as much as I can…. Or more*.  
  
Mik came into the room and Obi-Wan sat up.  
  
"The storm's moving away. We better get going." He said to him. Obi- Wan swung his legs over the cot's edge and stood up. He swayed for a moment suddenly becoming very dizzy, but after a minute it passed.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Came Z's worried voice. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Fine" He lied back. He didn't want to admit it was him who was apparently getting sick.  
  
The four clambered onto the small ship and once in Zefron's orbit they decided to stop at a planet named Cryzal to re-fuel before getting back to Courascant. One in hyperspace Qui-Gon and Mik went to the back of the ship and left Obi-Wan to pilot with Zae-Non.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Three days had passed since they left Zefron for Cryzal and both Obi- Wan and Z were getting anxious to get off the ship. Sure it had been a nice trip talking to each other, well mainly Obi-Wan telling Z about Temple life and different missions he had been on, but the two were getting sick of seeing the ship's controls and nothing else. It just got boring after the first day.  
  
Mik came in. "How are you two doing? I'd have to imagine we are almost there."  
  
"Yup" Obi-Wan said turning the controls towards a small gray planet. "Heading there right now."  
  
He brought the ship down over a barren landscape of white. After powering down the ships engines he turned and looked at Z who let out a sigh.  
  
Are you as hungry as I am?" She asked, a smile widening on her face.  
  
"Probably." Obi-Wan laughed  
  
They walked out onto the icy landing platform to meet a cold gust of wind and a light snowfall.  
  
"Why don't you two go into the café and warm up a little bit." Qui-Gon suggested. "We'll be there in a minute"  
  
Obi-Wan shielded his eyes from the snow blowing around and followed Z into the small café at the bottom of the ramp. Inside Z flipped her hair and a small shower of snow fell to the floor and she then brought her hair back into a low pony tail out of her face. They sat down and ordered four hot drinks and waited for Mik and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan stared out at the now slowing snow outside.  
  
Z let out a sigh. "I wonder what's taking them so long. It really shouldn't be to hard to find a technician and-" She cut off and stared at Obi-Wan.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment. Obi-Wan then threw some credits on the table and simultaneously the two ran out the door toward a storm of blaster fire and two blurs of green and orange.  
  
1.1.2 One Loss One Vision  
  
Zae-Non, stopped at the edge of ramp knowing she was unarmed and could not do anything. Obi-Wan ran up next to her lightsaber drawn. He could see Ona standing on one end of the platform blaster in each hand firing at Mik and Qui-Gon. From behind Ona blaster fire rang out zooming towards Obi-Wan and Z. Z did a graceful back flip to avoid getting hit, but slipped on some ice as she landed. Deflecting it easily Obi-Wan put himself between Z and the flurry of fire that was coming from what clearly was the Blood Carver.  
  
Z stood up quickly and let out an exasperated groan. "I can't just do nothing!"  
  
"Qui-Gon has your lightsaber!" Obi-Wan said remembering. Showdow had turned his attention on Qui-Gon and Mik now, leaving Obi-Wan and Z free to do anything.  
  
*We can't just stand here and watch!*  
  
Slowly Z and Obi-Wan maneuvered their way up the ramp until they were on the platform, Obi-Wan still guarding Z. They made sure Ona and Showdow didn't spot them.  
  
Suddenly Zae-Non let out an ear piercing cry as the two watched helplessly as Mik fell to the ground, clutching his chest. The next thing Obi-Wan knew he was racing after Z who had bolted out towards Mik, but something made him stop.  
  
A sudden wave of darkness ripped by.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Z, just reaching Mik, was shoved backwards through the air. She landed on the opposite end of the platform and slid on the ice and clear off the end. Still dazed from the short flight she did not have enough time to react and grab a hold of the edge.  
  
"Obi-Wan cover Mik!" Qui-Gon shouted. Obi-Wan now being pounded by blaster fire made his way over towards Mik. In the corner of his eye he saw Qui-Gon move backwards and he took the lightsaber from his belt and tossed it down off the end of the platform. No sooner had it dropped it out of sight then a purple glow streaked through the air as Z flipped up and onto the platform.  
  
Suddenly Obi-Wan jerked backwards to avoid getting hit.  
  
*Concentrate Obi-Wan* he scolded himself.  
  
Using this Force he, Z, and Qui-Gon deflected the blaster fire back at their assailants, but it abruptly stopped and before for any of them could comprehend a transport zoomed by. Ona and Showdow jumped a board as it roared off.  
  
Obi-Wan put his lightsaber onto his hilt and glance at Qui-Gon. The two walked over and stopped a few feet away from Mik. Z knelt down next to him. One of his hands gathered in her two, tears streamed down her cheeks. Mik lay on his back clearly showing his blaster wound right above his heart, it was already too late to run for help.  
  
Zae-Non tried to speak. "Mik…" she choked.  
  
Obi-Wan began to walk up to Z, but stopped dead in his tracks. The sun glinted off the ice into his eye and formed a sight he did not want to believe.  
  
It was not Zae-Non in the snow next to Mik…. It was him kneeling next to Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon whispering something to him…. Then his Master's body going limp onto the gray floor.  
  
Obi-Wan realized how wide his eyes were and snapped back to reality.  
  
*I hope that was only the sun.*  
  
But how had he seen that! Z's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail…. He didn't have a pony tail. Shaking his head Obi-Wan tried to erase the sight he just saw. Was it Z's ponytail or was it Mik's long hair and pale face suddenly morphing into what looked like Qui-Gon that startled him more? Whatever it was he had to forget.  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan walked up and put a hand onto Z's shoulder.  
  
All that lay in front of her was a pile or robes.  
  
For minutes no one moved or talked. Everyone just stared. Finally, Z stood up and wiped the tear from her face. She turned and looked at him. He bowed his head and shook it slightly in his respects. She and Obi-Wan started to walk towards him when he walked passed them and picked up Mik's lightsaber.  
  
"You shall give this to the Council." He said handing it to Z.  
  
While the ship was re-fueling Qui-Gon let Obi-Wan and Zae-Non be alone. He stood across the platform watching the two talk. He looked down to find that his comlink had signaled him.  
  
"Yes" he answered dully.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Mace's voice came through the opposite end. "Is everything alright? He asked picking up the sorrow in his voice.  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took another look over to his Apprentice and Zae-Non. "Mik died Mace. We were ambushed here on Cryzal."  
  
There was a long silence and then a deep, heavy sigh. "How is Zae-Non taking this?  
  
"She's doing OK. Upset, but she understands she can't dwell on it."  
  
"Alright. You can give us the full story when you return here. Tell Zae-Non we are very sorry and that we will speak with her upon your arrival."  
  
"OK." Qui-Gon cut off their transmission and once more turned toward Z and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had his arm around her steadying her as she laid her head down onto his shoulder. Qui-Gon turned around to see the technician walking toward him.  
  
"She's all filled up." He said with a smile. "And there doesn't appeared to be any damage from your little fight."  
  
*Little, but at a great cost*  
  
"Thank you" Qui-Gon said handing him some credits. He walked over to Obi-Wan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Z who nodded. The three boarded the ship and without another glance they took off towards Courascant.  
  
Both Z and Obi-Wan refused to sleep and wanted a lot of time alone together. Qui-Gon let them have their space, but finally asked Obi-Wan why.  
  
*Z feels more comfortable talking with me than with an adult right now* was all he had said.  
  
Lost in his thought Qui-Gon was startled when the door to where Z and Obi-Wan were flew open and Z burst out.  
  
"Qui-Gon I think Obi-Wan's sick!" She blurted out.  
  
  
  
Hope y'all like it so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks a bunch, c ya! 


	4. New Connections

1.1.1.1.1 Hey every1! Thank you sooo much for ur feedback. Im so glad ppl r enjoyin my story so far! I feel luved ::smiles:: Well heres the next chapter, I know I normally do two but this one is kinda long. Well go on read it already!  
  
Oh yeah and shen panda the "romance" really isn't romance, too much. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. At least I hope you see what I mean. Well n e wayz ill shut up.  
  
1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.3 New Connections  
  
In one swift motion Qui-Gon leapt up and dashed to the door. Obi-Wan was hunched over the chair arms hanging over the edge. His face was deathly pale and as he put his hand onto one of his cheeks. It felt hot.  
  
To hot.  
  
"Wait here." Without waiting for a reply Qui-Gon scooped Obi-Wan up in his arms and brought him to the back of the ship. Laying him down onto one of the sleep cots Qui-Gon ripped off the sleeve where Obi-Wan had gotten cut with the metal. The cut appeared to be fine, but Qui-Gon had a feeling the metal had a type of bacteria on it.  
  
*This must have made him sick.*  
  
What else could have?  
  
Qui-Gon went into where Z was and told her to go into the back. She did not argue, but when she was at the door she turned around.  
  
"Qui-Gon." She said. "I've been wondering. Why is the Council willing to take me in at this age. I'm seventeen!"  
  
"Because you were trained by an excellent person Z. And they know you'll do great as a Jedi" Qui-Gon said.  
  
He watched Z leave and as the door shut he settled down and contacted Mace to tell him about Obi-Wan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The twelve hours to Courascant seem to creep by like a day at a time. Finally, when the lights of Courascant came into view Qui-Gon heaved a sigh of relief. After turning off the engines Qui-Gon hurried to the back to find Z asleep on the floor next to Obi-Wan's cot.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. "We're home." He whispered. She rolled over onto her back and looked up. She gave him a soft smile and sat up.  
  
The two walked out onto the platform and were greeted by Mace and a Temple healer, Winna. Winna had a hover bed ready for Obi-Wan. Carefully Qui-Gon placed Obi-Wan down and with a nod to Mace followed Winna inside.  
  
After making sure Obi-Wan was alright in the Medical Wards Qui-Gon went back out to the landing pad. He wanted to stay with Obi-Wan. He felt horrible leaving his Padawan even though he was still unconscious. He could be there for him. He had felt his Padawan's distress when he left. Obi-Wan didn't want his Master to leave. But Qui-Gon felt that Mace probably wanted to talk to him.  
  
When he got back he found that Master Adi Gallia had joined Z and Mace. She was standing off to the side and beyond her was Mace down on one knee. He had a hand on Z's shoulder, who apparently had started to cry again for her face was red and her eyes glossy.  
  
As Qui-Gon walked closer Mace stood up. " It's been trying journey for you Zae-Non. The Council will want to speak with you tomorrow, but you should go rest tonight. Master Gallia will show you to your quarters."  
  
Z bowed and walked over to Adi who nodded to her. The two walked into the Temple Adi telling Zae-Non something that Qui-Gon couldn't make out.  
  
Mace nodded to Qui-Gon. "How's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Winna is trying to find out how he got the fever, but she hasn't been able to tell anything yet. Although the fever has dropped since we were on the ship."  
  
Mace nodded once more. "Zae-Non has told me most of what happened, but a few things she was unable to explain. Such as being pushed back through the air in Cryzal and of course Obi-Wan suddenly becoming so sick."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can help much. When Z went through the air it was as though someone did it with the Force. There was no forewarning and nothing physically touched her. With Obi-Wan I might have a hypothesis as to what may be the problem. I told Winna already. On Zefron Ona attacked Obi-Wan and Z. She managed to cut Obi-Wan along the shoulder with a piece of metal. I believe this metal may have had some kind of bacteria on it that may have made him sick. It could have been inserted into his blood stream when the metal cut his shoulder."  
  
While talking the two made their way to the Med Ward. Mace was about to reply to Qui-Gon when they entered the ward and were greeted by Winna.  
  
"Qui-Gon." She said. " You'll be glad to know that Obi-Wan is fine. His fever suddenly dropped back down to normal. Although this is a reason for some concern. If the fever came and left so fast there is a possibility that it could come back. And worse. I'm not going to let him go till I am sure he is alright."  
  
"Thank you Winna." He began to make his way to where Obi-Wan was, but was stopped by Mace.  
  
"Qui-Gon you should let him rest." He guided Qui-Gon out of the ward into the hall. " I have to talk to you tomorrow, but right now I must meet Garmandi to discuss what I missed when I was gone. He left for Bandomeer as I was returning. And let Obi-Wan rest." He added seeing Qui-Gon eye the door.  
  
A little while after his talk with Mace Qui-Gon found himself in the Room of A Thousand Fountains, talking with Yoda.  
  
"Quite a turn this has all taken." Yoda said looking onto the smooth surface of the lake. They had met at the bench in the room where they often talked at.  
  
"A lot has happened in such a short time period." Qui-Gon said. He had been thinking about that earlier. It seemed like a short mission even though the ride to and from Zefron was twelve days alone. They were attacked and almost killed, on Zefron, meeting Z, leaving Zefron, on Cryzal, and fighting Ona. Not to mention Obi-Wan getting sick and they were back to the temple. All that happened in less than two weeks.  
  
"Know Zae-Non's despair you do." Yoda interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts, but he just brought on more.  
  
Qui-Gon did not need to think about the statement for a moment. He had lost his best friend…his love. He knew Zae-Non had lost Mik in hopes of having friend around the Temple. Someone to look back on and thank her life for. Someone she could always turn to and to help her get acquainted to Temple life with. Now that hope was lost.  
  
Qui-Gon never wanted Obi-Wan to go through that. He could not stand the thought of his Padawan so heart broken and sorrowful, he very well knew all that. When Tahl had died he lost the will to work, care, love….live. It seemed as though the galaxy stopped in place and then crumble around him. It felt as though he lost everything, even though the most important person in his life was with him the entire time. He had ignored his Apprentice. Placed him second when he should have been first. Qui-Gon felt such guilt for that. He knew a hole was formed in their Master/Padawan bond that he had to fill.  
  
Shaking his head as though trying to get rid of the thought of Obi-Wan Qui-Gon turned his attention on Zae-Non. "What will happen to Zae-Non now?" He asked.  
  
"See her the Council wishes." Yoda replied. "Speak to her they must."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Told me about what they have not." Yoda shook his head in disapproval. "Just found this out, I did."  
  
"Why haven't they told you?" Qui-Gon asked, but before Yoda could reply he changed the subject. He did not feel like hearing the little Master go into a speech on the Council not informing him of something. "What about that device in Z's bloodstream?"  
  
"Being taken out now it is."  
  
"I thought she was going to her quarters to sleep?"  
  
"Insist it be taken out immediately Master Gallia did."  
  
When neither had anything more to say they nodded and went their separate ways. Qui-Gon went to his quarter to try and rest. He wanted to go see Obi-Wan, but if Mace found out….  
  
Well he did not want to think about that. Plus, his Padawan needed rest.  
  
Qui-Gon lay in bed not successfully getting any sleep. He was thinking about what Yoda was saying. What did the Council want to talk to her about? Besides the obvious. Yoda made it sound very important. And another thing was worrying him. What did the Council want to see in Z before letting her become a Padawan. Obviously they had to see her Force skills, but what about dueling? She had never really dueled with someone before. Qui-Gon secluded a gasp as an idea popped into his mind. He would purpose it to Mace tomorrow, but for now sleep had to come.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After talking to Mace for nearly and hour the next morning Qui-Gon was glad Mace said he would talk to the Council about his idea. Mace had said that the Council would like to see Z's Force skills and indefinitely would like to see her duel.  
  
Qui-Gon's idea: that she could duel Obi-Wan when he was released from the Med Ward. He was the only person she knew from the Temple and they would probably make for an interesting match. Mace seemed almost interested in the proposal….  
  
*Almost.*  
  
After talking with Mace Qui-Gon made his way to the Med Ward slowly deep in thought. He thought about the trip back from Cryzal. Obi-Wan and Z spent so much time together and alone. The two had a bond between them that was different. It was beyond friends and yet wasn't close to love. It was something Qui-Gon could not figure out. When Z ran in and told him the Obi-Wan was sick he remembered the look in her eyes. It wasn't panic, fear, pain, worry, or anything you would expect when a friend gets sick like that. It was something of clam and serenity. Like she knew everything was OK even though her best friend lay unconscious with a dangerously high fever right behind her. Qui- Gon could almost feel their connection….  
  
*It's through the Force.*  
  
A connection through the Force to each other. But how could it be? How did it come to be between them? It was not like your normal bond between two people. And again Qui-Gon could not figure it out.  
  
*The two have something very special between them. There is no mistaking this.*  
  
As Qui-Gon made his way into Obi-Wan's room his Padawan laid on this cot starring up at the ceiling. He looked over at his Master as he walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling."? Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Obi-Wan met his gaze with tired eyes. "Not much better." He stated truthfully.  
  
Qui-Gon noticed his Padawan's face was still pale and his eye hung with exhaustion. He went over and put a hand gently onto Obi-Wan's cheek. "Well you've still got a fever." He sighed. "You need rest, but I must tell you something."  
  
  
  
************  
  
As Obi-Wan listened to what Qui-Gon purposed to Mace he wondered why his Master had said he should duel Z. Sure he was the only other student she knew at the temple, but normally you were paired up with someone you did not know. Obi-Wan listened intently even though his body longed for rest.  
  
Almost as though on cue when Qui-Gon finished there was a small knock on the door and Zae-Non popped her head in. "Qui-Gon," She said. " I was told to tell you that the Council would like to see you. Now"  
  
Obi-Wan watched as his Master got up with a sigh and without another word left the room.  
  
Zae-Non turned to him. "Welcome back to reality." She teased. "I gather he was telling you about next week's plan?"  
  
"Yeah." Obi-Wan said starting to sit up.  
  
Z raised a hand telling him to stop. "No you don't. I can see you still have a fever."  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but laid down. "How did it happen that we would duel each other?"  
  
Z shrugged. "I don't know. Your Master suggested it. All I was there for was to speak with the Council about my training before the duel. After they told me they agreed to his proposal and to give back Mik's lightsaber. When they were done I was told to find Qui-Gon."  
  
"I hope I'm better by then."  
  
"If I stop bugging you then you'll be better. I better let you rest before Winna comes in here and kicks me out." She turned to leave.  
  
"Z." Obi-Wan called. "Come here for a second."  
  
She walked back to the side of his bed. "What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing. It's just…. Lets make a promise. A promise that no matter what happens between us or to us we'll be friends through it all." Obi- Wan was surprised to hear those words come from his mouth, but not as surprised as Z.  
  
For a few moments she stood frozen in place. Then, her eyes widen slightly. Her face suddenly softened and her normal warm smile appeared. Then, she laughed. "That sounds like a marriage proposal!"  
  
Obi-Wan let a grin cover his face. "You know very well what I mean."  
  
"I think that fever had gone to your head!" Z couldn't stop laughing and it caught on. Obi-Wan soon began to laugh uncontrollably also.  
  
Once the two settled down Z scrunched up her face. "That was a little *too* sappy for me. Keep it at a friends basis." She said holding back another laughing fit.  
  
"You know that's what I had in mind!"  
  
She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Whatever tomorrow brings." She said mockingly. "*Friends.*" She turned and left giving him one last smile before laughing once again.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon came out of his Council meeting to run into Mace in the hall. Garmandi had once again been standing in for him. The Council had agreed to his proposal about Obi-Wan and Z dueling, but now that did not matter. Qui-Gon raced around the temple from place to place trying to find Z. Shaking his head in frustration he headed for her quarters for the third time now praying she would be there. When there was no answer Qui-Gon thought of where she could be. She was new so did not know the Temple very well. He went to the cafeteria, meditating rooms, training rooms, and finally to the Room of A Thousand Fountains where he found her. She was sitting on a rock in front of the lake meditating, but leapt up as he came closer obviously feeling his worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sternly.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Z, I'm really sorry, but I just got word that Obi- Wan's vital signs are dropping and rapidly. Winna isn't sure what is wrong. His fever has returned and his heart is erratically beating. They are doing all they can, but that isn't very much until they find out what is truly wrong."  
  
  
  
I know another cliffhanger. Oh im soo bad! ::evil laugh:: Well be good ppl and review PLEASE!? Do ya luv it? Hate it? Wanna puke? Let me know!! Catch ya l8ter. 


	5. Emotions/ Drastic Turns

1.1.1.1 Hi people. I was going to make this entry three chapters, but something has come up and I didn't have too much time. So sorry its kinda short.  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3  
  
1.1.1.4 Emotions  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon was not prepared for Z's reaction. She was dealing with too much and collapsed on the spot. She covered her eyes with her hands and dropped to her knees.  
  
"I knew something was wrong." She choked fighting tears. "I lost Mik already. I can't loose another friend now." She looked up tears now streaming down her paled face.  
  
Qui-Gon walked over and leaned down on his knees. " I know this is though." He said gently. "You must stay strong for him." He inched closer to her and the two embraced in a hug. After a minute she pulled away and wiped the hair from her face.  
  
"I know. It's just... I.." She cut off. "I'm acting ridiculous." She said shaking her head.  
  
"No, Zae-Non, you aren't." Came a voice form behind Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon whirled around. "Any word?"  
  
Mace Windu shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I've come to tell you that Winna would not like either of you near the Med Ward. She said too much is going on right now. You may just get in the Healers way."  
  
"WHAT?!" Qui-Gon yelled anger rising. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO STAY AWAY FROM MY PADAWAN WHO'S CURRENTLY DIYING!"  
  
"Master Jinn!" Mace shot back. "Clam yourself. Is this how you portray yourself in front of Z? *And me?*"  
  
Qui-Gon felt his face redden as he gritted his teeth together. "Mace I don't care how hard you try, but there is no possible way you can keep from my Padawan's side! HE NEEDS ME, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Mace half yelled clearly loosing his patients. "Either you control your mouth or I'll have you condemned to your quarters."  
  
"You very well know that won't work."  
  
"I'll make it work." He closed his eyes to center himself, and then turned to Z and more calmly spoke to her. "Zae-Non may I speak with you?"  
  
Z gave a small nod and walked past Qui-Gon to Mace. The two went to a point where Qui-Gon couldn't hear them talking.  
  
*How could Mace think he's got a way to keep me from Obi-Wan?*  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't understand what could be wrong with his apprentice. His Padawan he was fine. Just a slight fever, but now he was dying!  
  
*How could this be?*  
  
Qui-Gon knew there would not be an answer from anyone, but Winna. And he wasn't allowed near her.  
  
Or near Obi-Wan.  
  
Z walked over to him as Mace gave one last threatening glance.  
  
"OK, OK. I won't go to the Med Ward." Qui-Gon said picking up the Council member's message. After watching Mace leave he added. "For now."  
  
Z let out a small laugh. "I'm with you on that one." She gave him a smile. "Qui-Gon, thank you for being here. With Mik gone I don't have anyone to turn to and…. It's just really hard. This place is so new."  
  
"I know. Now, have you eaten yet today? Mik told me you eat about as much as Obi-Wan."  
  
"No not yet, but I'm not that hungry…."  
  
"Don't give me that. That's what Obi-Wan says."  
  
As they sat down at a table Qui-Gon remembered Z was supposed to meet with the Council.  
  
*Well it's something to talk about.*  
  
"You haven't gone before the Council yet have you Z?"  
  
Z shook her head. "No not yet. They said I should come tomorrow, but I have talked with Master Yoda and Mace." She took a bite of her muffin and stared out past him. "What's going to happen next week now?" She asked after swallowing the food.  
  
"I'm sure we can postpone it for you if you'd like."  
  
"I thought dueling Obi-Wan would be interesting." She said with a small smile. "And a challenge. You've trained him very well."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon said a tint of flattery in his voice. "I've never seen you duel Z. How did Mik train you?"  
  
She sighed. "He taught me everything he knew. Yet he always said I had so much to learn. I really hope someone is willing to take me as a Padawan. Being a Jedi seems like a dream right now. If no one takes me as an Apprentice, then, the dream is shattered and I wake up in the streets of Courascant with no where to go. If the Temple is willing to have someone take me and I am taken as an Apprentice, I live up to what I was raised for. Being a Jedi. Then, the dream ends and my life begins." She finished and stared at her muffin. After a minute she screwed up her face. "That sounds weird doesn't it."  
  
"No… No it doesn't" Qui-Gon said at a loss for words. "Far from weird." He was struck by the words. They seemed so deep.  
  
*And she doesn't mind telling me all this?*  
  
Qui-Gon's heart gave a leap as both he and Z jumped up from the table. What were they doing in the cafeteria? The disturbance in the Force told them Obi-Wan was slipping from them and they were not by his side.  
  
Who cared what Mace said.  
  
  
  
1.1.1.4.1 Drastic Turns  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon raced down the hall Zae-Non at his heals. The looks from student and other Masters didn't bother him, but it must have surprised them to see a respected Jedi Master running down the Temple halls. He skidded to a halt in front of the Med Ward and flung the door open. Z burst in after him trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Wow… you… can run…. fast." She sputtered.  
  
"What's going on?!" Qui-Gon asked Mace who had turned when he entered. Winna was next to him with a not so surprised look on her face. It was almost expectancy.  
  
"Winna might have discovered something." The dark skinned Council member said calmly. "Qui-Gon we will need to talk to you about it."  
  
Z stepped forward. "You want me to leave?" She asked pointing to the door behind her.  
  
"No. Winna and I will discuss this with Qui-Gon then if he agrees we will most definitely need to talk with you about it. Why don't you go in and see how Obi-Wan is." After Z was in the other room and the door was shut he turned to Winna. "Maybe you should explain."  
  
"Certainly." Winna said. She turned to Qui-Gon. "Well here is what I found. A toxin was released into Obi-Wan's blood stream. I'm not sure exactly how, but you had said that Ona had cut his shoulder with a piece of metal. You thought it might have had bacteria on it. That may be, but I may have reason to believe that this metal inserted a tiny mechanism into him containing this toxin. After taking a blood sample I realized this toxin was released into his blood almost immediately after I took the device from Zae-Non's bloodstream. There is much reason to believe that if the device in Zae-Non isn't around her blood chemicals it send a reaction to this other device causing it to release the toxin into Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So we may have to put the device back in Z in order for Obi-Wan to get better."  
  
"Not only to get better, but for him to live."  
  
"Alright. I'll get Z and you can explain everything to her." Qui-Gon went into where Z was to find her sitting in a chair next to Obi-Wan's cot. Her hand one of his, but she was staring out the window. She turned as he walked closer.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked standing up.  
  
"Mace need's to speak with you."  
  
"I'll be back then." She started for the door then stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. She had picked up his suspicion. "You don't seem as upset as you were before."  
  
She smiled. "I know Obi-Wan won't break his promise. I can feel it." And with that she turned around and shut the door behind her.  
  
*What promise?* Qui-Gon shook his head. *Whatever it is I'm sure he'll keep it.*  
  
Qui-Gon walked over to his Apprentice. He looked so calm and at peace. He put his hand onto Obi-Wan's forehead. It was still hot. Sitting down next to him Qui-Gon could feel his Padawan's weak connection to the Force, but it surged. Obi-Wan was trying to reach out to him. Qui- Gon grabbed his Padawan's hand and held it to his cheek.  
  
"You will be alright Padawan." He whispered. "Just hang in there... Please." A single silent tear dropped down Qui-Gon's cheek and landed onto the young boys still form. Qui-Gon ran his hand through Obi-Wan's spiky ginger colored hair and stood up. "You'll be fine my Obi-Wan."  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. please be nice ppls and review!! Thanks. Till next time  
  
Peace Out. 


	6. Strange Happenings

1.1.1.1 Strange Happenings  
  
With no questions asked, Z agreed to have the device put back into her system till the one in Obi-Wan could be found and taken out, but a problem had aroused. When they put the device back into Zae-Non and took the one out of Obi-Wan, Z was the one that got very sick. They put the one back into Obi-Wan and for days ran tests on both to see how they could get them out without the other getting sick.  
  
"We need to take them out simultaneously." Winna said to Mace. "It's the only way, but that could take hours to do. It is a very dangerous and tedious operation."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "When should this be done? Both have just been incredibly sick and it may not be a good idea to have it done when they are still recuperating." The Master was obviously nudging to get the two out of the Ward.  
  
"I see where you're going with that Qui-Gon. Both your Padawan and Zae- Non are spending a little to much time around you." Winna commented. "Their persistence and stubbornness amazes me."  
  
Mace gave a little laugh before turning towards the door. "I need to inform the Council of this and maybe we should give the two a little while away from here."  
  
Winna shook her head. "They're staying here until at least tomorrow. Both are exhausted. Taking out those devices and re-inserting them has drain them of most their energy."  
  
That was two days ago…  
  
Qui-Gon now walked to the Med Ward after a meeting with the Council. Garmandi was once again filling in for Mace. So many thoughts filled his head. Besides the fact that Mace seemed to be missing from the Temple a lot lately why did Qui-Gon distrust Garmandi so much? What about him made Qui-Gon uneasy about being around him?  
  
How was Obi-Wan? His Padawan had been asleep for the past two days. It was beginning to worry him.  
  
Qui-Gon looked out towards the medical Ward as the door opened and Zae- Non walked out. Who in Qui-Gon's eyes looked beyond annoyed.  
  
"Z," He said as cheerfully as he could. "Are you finally getting out?"  
  
She glared at him. "No." She said flatly. "Winna said that Master Windu wanted to talk to me, but then to come straight back." She rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen anything but that Ward for the past Force knows how long! I *need* to get out."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a little laugh. "I know what you mean." Then it dawned on him. "Mace wants to see you now?" She nodded. "Then you would be going in front of the Council."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"I just got out of there. Garmandi is filling in for Mace."  
  
"But then…" Z said confused.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'll have to go alone sometime. Better off now. Plus, I think you might want to see Obi-Wan. I know he's looking forward to seeing you." A smile crept across her face. "Well, I better not be anymore late than I am." She flashed him one more smile and took off for the turbo lift.  
  
Qui-Gon whirled around and flung open the door. He went into where Obi- Wan was, to find his Apprentice sitting crossed legged on his sleep cot eyes closed. He looked up as Qui-Gon approached.  
  
"Talk about a turn around." Qui-Gon said. "You look a lot better."  
  
"I can definitely say I feel a lot better." Obi-Wan said with a raspy voice.  
  
"But you're not totally better." Qui-Gon pointed out.  
  
Obi nodded and stared at his feet. "Was Z worried when I first got sick?" He asked looking up.  
  
"Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know she wasn't. She told me."  
  
"Padawan she was *very* worried. She just decided not to show it, but I think it had something to do with a promise…" He trailed off pondering Obi-Wan's face which had gotten a few shades of red added to it.  
  
"Well...umm…" Obi-Wan's face eased and a smile spread across his face. "Z!"  
  
Qui-Gon turned around to see Zae-Non at the door. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "The Council would like to see you two."  
  
"They want to see us both?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "They want me back also. Oh yeah and Qui- Gon, Mace is back. Garmandi was leaving as I was arriving there."  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The three walked to the council room silently. Obi-Wan was so happy Z came into the room when Qui-Gon had said 'promise'. Of course he had seen her out there before she deiced to come in. After being let in the three bowed to eleven of the council members. Ploo Kloon was not in the room and waited for someone to talk.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Mace finally said breaking the silence. "Good to see you up."  
  
Obi-Wan just nodded. He didn't feel like talking with his voice so raspy.  
  
"That is why we need you and Zae-Non here." He continued. "We must discuss what happened back on Zefron and these two devices in you."  
  
"Here what happened between Ona and you we need too." Yoda said. "Go over events in detail you will."  
  
Obi-Wan stood and listened as Z gave a detail description of their encounters with Ona on both Zefron and Cryzal. Qui-Gon then told the Council about Ona destroying their ship on the way to Zefron.  
  
As Qui-Gon finished Mace nodded. "Alright. Now about these two devices in Obi-Wan and Zae-Non. Winna tells us that they need to be taken out simultaneously. Now this could take a long time for the procedure alone. And you will need awhile to recover."  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Maybe they should do this after Z and Obi-Wan have dueled. That was ay we can see if Z is accepted and it will give Obi-Wan a little bit of scenery."  
  
"Qui-Gon," Adi said with a slight laugh. "it should be done as soon as possible."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Masters please. I'm not doing this because I don't want to stay in the Med Ward, but I would like Z to be accepted. I know it's a big thing for her and I hate to see her worried."  
  
Z gave him a sharp stare as her face reddened.  
  
Mace leaned forward. "We have already thought of this. Winna is ok with it if you two don't leave the Temple. Under *any* circumstances."  
  
"Thank you." Obi-Wan said with a small bow.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Master if I may." Z said quickly knowing Mace was about to send them back to the Med Ward. "I have a question about dueling Obi-Wan next week. That is if we are still doing so with these things still in us."  
  
The dark skinned member nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Well I know Obi-Wan won't be fully healed or a few more days and I don't want him to duel when he is still recuperating. But the more I have to wait the more I feel you may not except me."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned inwardly. He should have known she would get him back for his comment earlier.  
  
"Zae-Non." Came Adi's gentle voice. "Do not worry about being excepted. Many Masters will see your skills on that day, but I am afraid we all agree that you should duel with someone your age as well as someone you feel comfortable around and know. We accepted Qui-Gon's proposal because it was one of his better ones he has had lately." A smile crept onto her normally staid face. "The time will come sooner than you think. Probably early next week."  
  
"Thank you." Z said.  
  
"Zae-Non, Obi-Wan please go back to the Medical Ward. We must speak with Qui-Gon." Mace said.  
  
Obi-Wan and Z bowed to the Council and tuned to leave when suddenly the sound of an explosion filled the circular room.  
  
The two windows behind Mace and Yoda exploded inward sending a shower of glass over everyone. Obi-Wan shielded his eyes so as not to get cut by the glass.  
  
In a flash every Jedi was on their feet either using the Force to keep the glass away from themselves or as in Adi's and Qui-Gon's case were in front of Obi-Wan and Z keeping the glass away from them. But apparently they were a little too late. As quickly as it started the room fell silent and Obi-Wan looked over at Z who had a trail of blood dripping down her face.  
  
Suddenly the two doors burst open to the room and Ploo Kloon rushed in at full speed highly aware of the disturbance in the Force. Coming in at such a fast rate he was not able to slow himself and slid slightly on the glass. Catching himself on his chair by the door he dropped the data pad he was holding. Mace walked over and instead of giving it back to Ploo nodded and tucked it into his belt.  
  
"Zae-Non come here." Adi said sternly. Z walked over to her and Adi looked at her cut. "You've got glass wedged in there pretty good. You and Obi-Wan return to the Medical Ward and please get that taken care of."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon who nodded then headed over to Mace who was inspecting one of the now open windows. He and Z left the glass crunching underneath their feet.  
  
As they made their way back to the Med Ward Obi-Wan looked at Z. "So what do you think that was all about?"  
  
Z just starred out ahead and wiped the blood from her cheek carefully. She winced as the glass in her cut moved. "Going… Gone." She sighed.  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"My train of thought."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her suspiciously. "And where could it have gone." He teased.  
  
"Maybe out the window behind Mace." She said turning towards him. A smile crept onto her face. "To tell you the truth I think I may know why that happened."  
  
"You do?" Obi-Wan asked opening the door to the Med Ward. "Why?"  
  
Before Z could answer Winna came up to the two and took one look at Z. "What just happened?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Z looked at each other before turning to explain.  
  
After hearing the story from Z Winna cleaned out her cut and then left to make sure the rest of the people were alright up in the Council room.  
  
  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon's hair blew back as the wind flew into the Council room.  
  
*That's not supposed to be happening.* Qui-Gon thought to himself as the cool breeze made him shiver.  
  
"Qui-Gon, come here." Adi said motioning for him to come to one the windows. Qui-Gon made his way over and she pointed to the rim of the jagged glass in the frame. "Wiring. These windows were definitely exploded in on purpose."  
  
"That is the way it appears." Qui-Gon said nodding. "They could have been rigged last night."  
  
Mace made his way over and Adi pointed out the wiring. Mace looked up at the high ceiling and sighed.  
  
"What until this gets around the Temple." Adi said.  
  
Mace nodded and turned to Qui-Gon. "Now to discuss what we originally needed to."  
  
"There's no stopping you huh, Mace." Qui-Gon joked his old friend.  
  
Mace rolled his eye ignoring the statement and continued. "Qui-Gon you and the rest of the Council have been waiting for the chance to confront Garmandi. We have decided to let him know where we stand."  
  
"I've felt that way for a while Mace. You know that." Qui-Gon said seriously. "I believe it was him on Cryzal and I've got no doubts that he did this." He gestured to the window next to them. "He almost hurt Z on Cryzal, killed Mik, and could have hurt many here today. He is out to-" Qui-Gon cut off as a small beep was heard from outside.  
  
Mace, Qui-Gon, and Adi dashed away from the window they were standing in front of as it blew inward sending glass flying in after them.  
  
"Other windows, explode they will." Yoda said once the room fell silent.  
  
"No, really?" Adi said under her breath. "Who's stating the obvious?"  
  
Her comment did not go unnoticed by Mace, but he chose to ignore it. "Most likely." He added with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ploo walked over to the window. "Wait a minute I'll check." And with that he stepped out onto the ledge below one of the open windows. He made his way around the ledge passed one whole window, which as he passed it blew inward. He made a small jump towards another window and just as he is landing in front of also shattered. Jumping back to an opening he stumbled back into the Council room.  
  
Mace went over and steadied Ploo who was a little out of breath.  
  
Glancing back at Qui-Gon and Adi. He shook his head. "Yup there are more."  
  
Just then Winna came into the room. He eyes bugged out at all the glass on the floor. "Oh Force!" she breathed. "Zae-Non just told me what happened. Is everyone else alright?"  
  
"Fine everyone here is." Yoda replied.  
  
Adi put her hands on her hips. "We better get out of here before another window decides to blow up on us." She looked at the now five open windows. "And will someone get somebody to disarm the rest of the windows we have left."  
  
Qui-Gon, Adi, and Mace walked down the hall silently. As they reached the turbo lift Garmandi came out. Qui-Gon groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted to do right now was talk with him.  
  
"Is everyone OK? I came as soon as I heard." Garmandi said with very fake worry. "Qui-Gon are Obi-Wan and Zae-Non alright? I heard they were there also."  
  
"They are fine." Mace answered for Qui-Gon.  
  
Winna walked up behind them. "You call that gash in Zae-Non's cheek fine?" she shook her head and got into the turbo lift. "Honestly Mace you-"  
  
"Excuse me." Qui-Gon interrupted. "But Mace I'm going to go talk to Obi- Wan and Zae-Non about what we just discussed." He got into the turbo lift with Winna and sighed glad to get away from the conversation.  
  
"Would you think he doesn't realize we know?" Winna asked.  
  
"It's hard to tell. He is pretty good at covering up his anger towards us. Just not good enough."  
  
Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan on his sleep cot and Z in a chair next to him. "Well that was interesting." He said coming in. "Another window blew in."  
  
Z's eyes widened. "He has gone *too* far."  
  
"Who has?" Obi-Wan asked looking from Qui-Gon to Z.  
  
"Garmandi. Besides his obvious hatred toward the Jedi, he was the one that made my fly backwards on Cryzal and he most likely blew up the windows."  
  
"How can we be sure it's him?"  
  
"You just have to put the clues together." Z explained. "He was supposed to be on Bandomeer when we were on Zefron and Cryzal. Also he meets with someone outside of the Temple every once and a while. We think he meets with Ona. How else would she know all the information she does? Like when you were coming to Zefron to get Mik and I and that you and Qui-Gon were Master and Padawan. Finally, Mace wasn't supposed to be back at the Temple today. Garmandi had made up some urgent excuse so Mace would get back early. There for he wasn't there when the windows blew up."  
  
"You've been doing your research" Qui-Gon commented.  
  
Z smiled. "No not really. I just had a lot of extra time for obvious reasons, a talk with the council today and a very long talk with Mace and Yoda yesterday."  
  
"So are you saying Garmandi is out to get the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"In basic terms…yup." Z said with a small laugh.  
  
Qui-Gon stood up. He was impressed at all the information Zae-Non had put together. He had to talk with mace about a few points she had brought up that they hadn't discussed.  
  
"Well you've got to give Garmandi some credit." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan and Z starred at him with confused faces. "He's a pretty good actor." Without waiting for a reply he left the two to talk.  
  
As Qui-Gon walked down the hall the lights suddenly began to flicker.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
"Half the Temple?!" Obi-Wan heard Winna say into her comlink. "How does half the Temple's power go out in less then ten seconds?" She waited intently for a reply. "Alright I'll be right there."  
  
"I'm guessing that's not a good thing." Z said.  
  
"Good guess." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.  
  
He did not like the way things were going. The power outage reminded him of a time years ago when Qui-Gon's former apprentice Xanatos had broken into the Temple with the help of a student named Bruck. They tried to bring down the Council in hopes of getting revenge on Qui- Gon. Obi-Wan remembered seeing Bruck try and kill his best friend Bant, but while fighting Obi-Wan in the Room of A Thousand Fountains Bruck ended up dieing. Obi-Wan hoped nothing like that would happened again, but now instead of a student helping the enemy a Jedi Master was behind it all…  
  
  
  
This one was a bit long I know... oh well! U know what I want: reviews PLEASE!!!  
  
From now on I'm only gunna put up one chapter at a time cause I don't have a lot of time lately. So some chaps might be short. I'll put up two if they r *really* short. Till next..  
  
Peace out. 


	7. Warnings/ The Duel

1.1.1.1 Hi ppl. Sry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've been majorly sick this past week and couldn't do like n e thing. Oh yeah and I know I said I'd post one chapter each time, but lets start that when my chaps get a little longer… these next two are kind of short.  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Oh right and a new note: when there is a ~ around a paragraph it's a vision… ::smiles:: ok now read!  
  
1.1.1.4  
  
1.1.1.5 Warnings  
  
Obi-Wan leaned up against the wall and watched Zae-Non gracefully deflect blaster fire coming from some training droids. It had been four days since the power outage and things were still going wrong. The water was failing sometimes, the lights flickered still, and about two days ago the refrigeration went off, spoiling a lot of the food.  
  
They were released from the Med Ward and Zae-Non began to practice hours at a time. Only stopping for sleep and food. Obi-Wan often sat on the side and watched her and every once a while gave her a couple of pointers.  
  
Qui-Gon hadn't been around much since they got out of the Med Ward. He said he had important matters to take care of with Mace and Adi.  
  
After sending the last droid to the ground, Z deactivated her lightsaber and came over to Obi-Wan.  
  
"You hungry?" She asked wiping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"I could definitely go for some food." Obi-Wan said smiling.  
  
"Good I'm starving!"  
  
The two walked out into the hall and bumped into Obi-Wan's friend Siri. She was also Adi's Apprentice.  
  
"Obi-Wan." She said putting her neck length blonde hair behind her ears. She looked at him with a small smile. "Finally up?"  
  
"Ha Ha." Obi-Wan replied sarcastically. "For four days." He said holding up four fingers.  
  
"I know how to count thank you very much." She said shoving his hand from her face. She looked past him towards Zae-Non. "Hi Z."  
  
"Wait, you two met?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yup." Z said. "We had a bit of a spar yesterday while you were at lunch."  
  
"Oh" Obi-Wan turned to Siri again. "Hey. Do you have any idea were Mace, Adi, and Qui-Gon went?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Adi hasn't told me anything!" She threw her arms up exasperatedly. "Although I shouldn't expect her to tell me anything. When she disappears suddenly it's something important. Anyway are you going to dinner?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Wanna join us?"  
  
Siri smiled. "Thought you'd never ask. Oh yeah and Bant told me to tell you that she'll be joining us also. She just got back from a mission."  
  
Z gave a laugh. "I'll meet you two…. three there. I better go 'freshen up a little bit."  
  
After eating Obi-Wan, Z and Bant decided to go for a swim in the lake. Siri didn't want to join them. For about an hour the three swam around and now lay on the bank of the lake talking. Well rather Bant and Zae- Non talked. Obi-Wan just listened.  
  
Obi-Wan laid on his back starring up at the ceiling, which was glittered with stars. He had lived here all his life and still he had to remind himself that everything from the stars above him to the breeze blowing his hair was artificial. He turned to his side and looked at Bant and Z who were talking about the latest power outages and the Council Room windows blowing in.  
  
Bant sat legs pulled tight against her slender body by her arms and her head rested on her knees. She was looking down listening to Z who lay on her stomach with her head resting on one arm that was curled up underneath it. Her other hand ran through her semi-wet hair as it was being blown by one of the hidden fans near by.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine. But why?  
  
"Obi-Wan? Are you ok?" Bant asked giving him a curious look.  
  
"Yeah." Z added. Her head now turned to face him. "What's that look for?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Never mind. It's nothing."  
  
Although it was something. Something about they way Z was laying there. It almost felt like a  
  
warning…  
  
  
  
************  
  
~Qui-Gon picked up her frail body and gathered her close protecting her from the harsh wind. Her pale face was cold and cut and the sparkle in her eyes was missing.  
  
"You'll be fine." Qui-Gon whispered to the limp form.  
  
No reply.  
  
As Qui-Gon carried her over to the speeder the wind bashed against them and the young girl shivered involuntarily. As the sneering gust picked up it blew the blonde hair from the girl's deathly pale features. From her right eye he could just make out a deep cut that formed a small backwards 'Z'.  
  
Her head lolled up against his chest and he could feel her weakness increasing. She might not make it…~  
  
Qui-Gon awoke with a start. He put his hand up to his sweaty forehead and gasped as he remembered what he just dreamt…or envisioned? Why did whatever it was seem so familiar….yet so new?  
  
Then it hit him. Qui-Gon sharply brought in a gasp as he realized it was almost like the vision he had about Tahl before she died. That vision had come true...Tahl didn't make it. But why had he seen that? What did it mean? And most importantly...  
  
Why was it about Zae-Non?  
  
1.1.1.5.1  
  
1.1.1.5.2 The Duel  
  
Obi-Wan saw Zae-Non use numerous skills he had never expected. He and Bant went around the next day watching Z do the different activities the Council had set up for her. Different Jedi Masters had come in and watched her, but only Mace, Adi, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and two other Jedi who Obi-Wan didn't know came to each event.  
  
Obi-Wan now, stood staring at the door in which Z was walking through. Rocks were scattered along the ground and in the stands most of the Council sat along with many other Knights, Masters, and senior students who had decided to watch the duel.  
  
Before turning to Yoda, Zae-Non gave him a mischievous smile. "Hope you're ready." She said with mock threat.  
  
Obi-Wan saw Yoda nod as an indication to start. Both checked to make sure their sabers were at a low setting before bowing to the little green Master then to each other. After the two opponents flashed a good luck smile to each other they drew their lightsabers simultaneously.  
  
The purple glow of Z's lightsaber illuminated off of her bright blonde hair and shadowed her face giving her an eerie look.  
  
Obi-Wan made the first move. He bolted forward twisting to his left going for Z's side. She diligently blocked the blow and spun his saber up from underneath giving her the advantage. Obi-Wan took a couple steps backwards to avoid the purple pillar heading for his side. Gracefully following through on her miss, Z almost caught Obi-Wan off guard as she leapt up into the air and twisted coming down hard onto his lightsaber. He pushed her back with such force it surprised him a little. She flew back and landed hard on the floor, but immediately stood up.  
  
For fifteen minutes all that could be heard was the crackle and hissing of the two sabers colliding into each other. Then slowly, the amazed murmurs about how long the two were going at it filled the air.  
  
Obi-Wan felt sweat drip down his face but paid no attention to it. He called upon the Force to help him stay concentrated. His breath was sharp now and his muscles were beginning to ach, but the thought of giving up was far from his mind.  
  
Z showed no intension of giving up either. The determination on her face proved it. As well as her tedious moves. She seemed to have endless energy, but she froze for a moment as a ripple a darkness washed over the two, as a figure in dark blue robes came into the room.  
  
Obi-Wan froze also, but used the moment of distraction to his advantage. He bounded towards Z who didn't have enough time to make out a deflecting move. Instead she leapt onto one of the bigger rocks by her and gave a great leap. Using the Force she flew over Obi-Wan's head in a graceful flip. She landed perfectly behind him and used the moment he was still facing the other way to try and disarm him.  
  
Obi-Wan whirled around as Z came towards him. His reaction would have been too late and she would have disarmed him if the lights hadn't gone out just as she was bringing her lightsaber down.  
  
She stopped abruptly at the sudden darkness that consumed the room.  
  
Obi-Wan's and Zae-Non's lightsabers stuck out in the dark and lightened up their faces.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a familiar dark surge in the Force, but before he could comprehend it he was being hurled through the air toward the back of the room. Painfully he smacked into the back wall and clattered to the floor.  
  
  
  
I know that was short, but don't ya just luv the cliffhanger?? ::evil grin:: I know I pick the worst spots to leave off, and unfortunately I'm going away till Sunday….sry!! one more thing… I got all of one review last time… PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Peace Out 


	8. Repeated History/ Gone Again Part 1

Hey all! Thanks so much to those who reviewed!! I really appreciate it! I know I know it's been while, I went on a snowboarding trip and totally killed myself out on the slopes... well anyways here's my next two chaps; Enjoy!!!  
  
Repeated History  
  
Still slightly dazed Obi-Wan stood up clutching his lightsaber. He looked out to see a color spectrum of lightsabers from various Council members, Knights, and Masters as they ignited their weapons.  
  
Suddenly Z's purple saber became a blur of color high in the air as she too was flung into the wall. The echo of her smacking into the wall rung in Obi-Wan's ears. He heard her hit the ground and the sound of her lightsaber rolling on the floor showed the impact had knocked her out.  
  
No one moved, but Obi-Wan knew where every Jedi stood in the room. Garmandi in the center of the room and someone else. Someone was above him...  
  
Ona.  
  
The lights flickered back on and Garmandi charged at Mace who had made his way slowly towards him. The two red sabers bit at each other as Mace pulled out his lightsaber so as not to get killed.  
  
The other Masters were getting the students out of the room as quickly as they could.  
  
Obi-Wan began to jog over to where Z lay on the floor, but from up above him something dropped through the vent in the ceiling. It hit the floor with a metallic clang and a steady flow of orange gas began to rise from the cylinder.  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled backward so he wouldn't breath in the gas. He peered through the orange screen and saw Ona picking up Zae-Non and tossing the unconscious girl roughly over her shoulder. She gave an evil grin towards him and quicker than Obi-Wan could comprehend, she was out the door.  
  
*Someone will stop her out there.*  
  
Obi-Wan began to feel light headed from the gas. He drew in a breath and sprinted through the gas. He caught site of Qui-Gon at the door and jogged to him. Everyone else appeared to be out of the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan you have to follow Garmandi and Ona." He said.  
  
"Where did he go? I mean how can he get out? Every Master in the Temple knows he did this. And how did he get through Mace."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded towards the stands and Obi-Wan turned around. He had to suppress a gasp as he saw Mace sprawled out in the middle of the stands trying to get up.  
  
"How..." Obi-Wan stuttered trying to comprehend that Mace was just taken out.  
  
"A very well placed kick." Qui-Gon smirked.  
  
"Now Padawan, do you remember where the duct in the water tunnels is?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "He's using the same escape route as Xanatos had used."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and went off to help the fallen Council member and Obi-Wan sprinted off towards the Room of A Thousand Fountains.  
  
On the way, Obi-Wan noticed an orange haze was apparent in the halls.   
  
*Ona must have used more gas bombs.*  
  
Fighting back a cough Obi-Wan burst into the Room of A Thousand Fountains and made a run towards to lake. He dove in and swam as fast as he could to the boulder that held a secret way into the water tunnels running all through the Temple.  
  
While swimming Obi-Wan could vividly remember following Bant through these tunnels while trying to get to Xanatos. There were platforms every so often and one of them led to the outside of the Temple.  
  
Swimming against the current Obi-Wan was beginning to slow. He was tired from the duel with Zae-Non and the coldness of the water was biting his skin. Despite his aching muscles Obi-Wan pushed forward and was glad to see the platform come into view.  
  
As Obi-Wan reached the wooden platform, he saw a speeder zoom away from the end of the duct and from the Temple into Courascant's skyline.  
  
He was too late.  
  
Gone Again Part 1  
  
Suddenly the sound of hurrying footsteps came from behind Obi-Wan. He turned around and to his surprise saw Garmandi standing there, Z in his arms. And Obi-Wan was blocking his only way out. He drew his lightsaber.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Garmandi said. "You wouldn't want your friend to die earlier than she has to do you." It wasn't a question.  
  
It was a threat.  
  
Garmandi brought his hand out from under Z to reveal, to Obi-Wan's dismay, a thermal detonator.  
  
Obi-Wan cautiously put away his lightsaber and starred at Garmandi. Waiting.  
  
Even with Z in his hands Garmandi moved incredibly fast. He dashed to Obi-Wan's right towards the water and ran around him in a blur. Obi-Wan charged after him drawing his lightsaber.  
  
Racing down the duct as fast as he could Obi-Wan noticed that there was no transport at the end.   
  
*Garmandi doesn't have a way off.*  
  
Obi-Wan realized he was wrong when Garmandi turned around to give him one last evil smile before looking down and jumping off the duct. As he jumped, something came flying backwards towards Obi-Wan...  
  
The thermal detonator landed only feet from where he stood. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and sprinted towards the water, but he knew he would never make it before it went off...  
  
An ear-piercing explosion echoed off the walls as the duct underneath Obi-Wan shuddered violently. Obi-Wan stumbled as the metal on the platform began to crumble around him. He gathered the Force in a blanket around him and with all his leg strength dove towards the raging waters in the tunnel.  
  
As Obi-Wan flew through the air pieces of metal pierced his face as the explosion sent shattered splinters after him. He hit the water and dived down so as not to get hit by more debris. When he came up for air Obi-Wan saw a trail of his blood flowing down the tunnel from a gash he had received on his cheek.  
  
Obi-Wan swam as quickly as his tired body would take him. He was very glad the current was on his side now.  
  
After reaching the bank of the lake Obi-Wan lay on his stomach, guilt washing over him. He let Garmandi get away! He had a chance to block him.  
  
*I was standing right in front of him! Force knows what Garmandi is capable of doing to Zae-Non.*  
  
The look in his eyes before he jumped, told Obi-Wan he had little reason to keep her alive. But why did he want *her.* She was no different from any other student. Although maybe it was for Ona. After all, she did fail her main purpose in life. To keep Z away from the Jedi. If Garmandi was working with her she'd obviously want Z in particular.  
  
He nestled his face into the lush green grass as footsteps approached.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Came Qui-Gon's voice. He felt a hand on his back. "What happened?"  
  
"I let Garmandi get away with Z!" Obi-Wan gasped into the grass. Talking made him start to cough from the gas he had in hailed earlier and the exertion of the swim. "He got away!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, it's not you fault." Qui-Gon said assuring him. "Now are you all right?"  
  
Obi-Wan coughed again. He felt truly sick now, but he wasn't going to lie to Qui-Gon.  
  
"You're going to see Winna immediately." Mace answered for him hurrying over. Obi-Wan had to bite back a snicker as he saw the Council member *hobble* over. He had a slight limp on his right leg and blood was soaking into his robes from his side.  
  
"Who needs to see Winna?" Obi-Wan said fighting back a coughing/laughing fit.  
  
Mace did a quick mock bow and presented the path towards the turbolift with his arms. "Shall we?"  
  
Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh. He then turned to Obi-Wan with a sigh. "Padawan I am not going to fight with you. But you need to see Winna almost as much as `Mr. I'm-ok-even-though-I-just-got-kicked-into-a-bunch-of-stands-and-knocked-out' over there." He said pointing to Mace.  
  
"Not knocked out. Now you're over exaggerating Qui-Gon. I merely blacked out for a few seconds... OK minutes."  
  
"Mace are you sure you didn't hit you head *that* hard?" Qui-Gon joked.  
  
Obi-Wan let a laugh escape but began to cough again.  
  
Mace rolled his eyes and started to limp off towards the turbolift wincing at the pain in the leg. "It wouldn't be the first time." He called back over his shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan you need to go with Mace."  
  
"No" Obi-Wan replied sternly. "I need to find Z!"  
  
"We will, I know how you feel. I know how it is to lose someone you care for."  
  
A tinge of anger crept into Obi-Wan. "As do I." He replied coolly. "But *I* let him get away. Z is gone again because of me!"  
  
"It was not your fault Obi-Wan." Mace said. He apparently hadn't gone to the Med Ward yet. "Now, you *will* be going to the Medical Ward before you and Qui-Gon leave. The Council is going to want to speak with you also."  
  
************  
  
Qui-Gon didn't bother to knock on the Council doors, but rather just walked in with Obi-Wan following right behind him. The two bowed and Yoda began immediately.  
  
"Good news we have. Ship Garmandi and Ona took, one of ours it was."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "So you were able to track it?"  
  
Mace nodded then stopped abruptly. Qui-Gon could see a bandage covering the deep cut he had received on his head. "He has landed on the planet Avalin. It's a small secluded planet on the outer rims of the Republic rule."  
  
"Is there any place on Avalin that Garmandi might take Z?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Yes there is." Adi said. "There is an underwater city in the main ocean. It would be a great place to hide. Especially in the mining section of the city."  
  
When nobody else had anything else to say, Yoda broke the silence. "Leave immediately you may."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed and rushed out into the hall. "Obi-Wan go gather your things. We are leaving now."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and nearly sprinted off down the hall. Qui-Gon went towards his quarters.  
  
Walking down the hall he didn't really pay attention to the people that he passed until he heard his name called from behind him.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" someone nearly shouted at him.  
  
Qui-Gon whirled around to face the voice. He saw coming towards him, the tall skinny figure of his friend Sage. Her slightly wavy light brown hair billowed out behind her and her teal eyes glowed against her pale skin.  
  
"Sage." He said, a smile spreading on his face at seeing his old friend. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Qui-Gon, don't tell me you didn't see me today."  
  
"Oh I saw you alright. You were at each event to watch Zae-..." he drifted off. He nodded seeing where she was going with that comment.  
  
She returned with a smile. "Is everything alright? I saw your Padawan go after Garmandi."  
  
"Obi-Wan did go after him, but he got away with Z. Obi-Wan and I are leaving immediately to where they tracked him down to right now."  
  
Sage frowned at the news. "May the Force be with you both."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded in thanks. "Where are you off to in such a hurry anyway?"  
  
"To speak with the Council about some matters, or rather a person that came up about the time you arrived back home from Zefron." She smiled. "I'll be here when you get back from your mission and I will talk with you then, but for now I better go. I don't want Mace to flip out from the headache he must have." She gave him one last smile a walked off towards the Council room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ride to Avalin was relatively eventless. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out of their transport and before them stood a massive city. Avis, Avalin's capitol city. Well actually Avalin's only city above water. The planet was so sparsely populated that only a few hundred people lived out of the two cities and in the cities the population was rather low.  
  
"Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon turned to face his Apprentice who was studying the city in front of them. "This is one of the three landing pads on basically the whole planet right? And the main one at that."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"So," Obi-Wan continued. "Unless Garmandi flew to one of the outer landing pads, which would make it harder to get away, he must have come here. Maybe someone saw him and Z."  
  
"Very good Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon congratulated his Padawan while scanning the area for the nearest tendent and walked over to her. "Excuse me." Qui-Gon said to her back.  
  
"Yes." She said turning around. Her sandy hair whipped her face as light blue eyes studied them quickly. "You need help?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I'm Qui-Gon and this is my Apprentice Obi-Wan."  
  
"Sure." She answered raising an eyebrow. "Apprentice? You're Jedi, right?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Well I'd be happy to help you. So what are your questions?"  
  
Qui-Gon quickly gave a detailed description of both Garmandi and Z. Also giving the tendent the estimated time they would have arrived.  
  
"Dark blue robes you say and with a younger girl." She paused searching her mind. "Yes he was here. I was fixing a starfighter for the senate when they landed. He had asked my friend Brad something, then went over to where the girl was. She didn't look too good. I mean it looked as though she could barely walk on her own. I asked if he needed help with her, but all he wanted to know was where the nearest Medical building was. He said the girl was his daughter and had gotten very sick on the ride there. And he was with a Blood Carver. I think his name was Showdow."  
  
"Anything else?" Qui-Gon pressed on. This was a great break for so early in the mission.  
  
"Yes. I told him where he could get Medical attention for the girl, but he went off in the opposite direction."  
  
Not to bad of a hanger there right? I was nicer today, I could have gone on and been evil. Next time... I'm not going to be updating till Friday or so, lots to do in school this week. PLEASE REVIEW! I love your comments!  
  
Peace Out 


	9. New Allies/ Confessions

Hi peeps. I know I said Friday, but it's v-day and I've sadly enough got nothing to do... oh well, n e ways, I'll post these two chaps and then on Saturday I'll post a small chap before I leave for Mexico, so I wont be updating for a week after that or so... ::smiles evilly:: to leave a cliff hanger or not... oh I'll decide on sat... now read!!  
  
New Allies  
  
"Qui-Gon Garmandi must have done something to Z!" Obi-Wan said almost panic striken.  
  
"Obi-Wan calm yourself. You can't loose your focus on the situation now. And that is finding out where they went." Qui-Gon turned back to the tendent. "Your friend, is he still here?"  
  
"Yeah." She turned around and scanned the area around a speeder towards the garage. "Hey Brad! Come here!"  
  
An extremely tall guy with vibrant red hair jogged over, clearly annoyed. "What is it? I've got to get that speeder fixed. The owner is coming in ten minutes to pick it up."  
  
"I'll finish it for you. These Jedi have a few questions for you." She jogged away whipping a tool out from her belt.  
  
Brad shook his head watching the young woman and turned to Qui-Gon. "So what do you need to know?"  
  
Qui-Gon once again described Garmandi and Zae-Non. Then asked Brad what Garmandi had asked him.  
  
Brad looked hesitant.  
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to lose his patience. "The girl was not his daughter. She has been kidnapped her from the Temple." He explained quickly. "We are here to find her."  
  
"Well then you better tell him" The girl had come back. "It's all finished."  
  
Brad ignored her and went on. "He just asked me where he could find the town near the mining part of the underwater city."  
  
"What did you tell him."  
  
"I told him about a small town called Brez. It's very small and right by the entrance to the mining section of the city. But it is quite a ride there."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A good two days without stopping that's for sure. I think that's why he asked me if I could tell him where a place he could get a land speeder was. I told him about the garage at the end of platform there, but it's closed by now."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Is there any place we could get any type of transportation?"  
  
Brad glanced at the girl with a smile. "There might be." He whispered something to her and she nodded.  
  
"You can use two of my swoops." She said. "They aren't the best but, they'll get you there at least. I can show you to Brez. I've got the next few days off work."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. He clearly wanted to get going. "Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated."  
  
"No problem. At least my shift is over. See you in a few Brad." She waved to him and started down the ramp and across the street. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon followed. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Bailee." She turned a corner down a side street and waited for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to catch up. "The swoops are at my house. Just down here."  
  
Down towards the end of the street they stopped in front of a two-story house. If that's what you wanted to consider it. It was brown and cracked and it looked as though if a light piece of durasheet were placed onto it, it would just crumble.  
  
Bailee went inside and the sound of a flipping light switch echoed in the small corridor, but no lights came on. She let out a sigh and reached to her belt and took out a glow rod. It was dark by now so they couldn't rely on the sun. She stuck her head out and she motioned for them to go in. "They must be working on electricity for the underwater city." She said. "Our power always goes out when they do that."  
  
Qui-Gon went inside after her and followed her down a flight of stairs into a small garage with four swoops. Three looked incredibly old and one was fairly new. Bailee went to the opposite side of the garage.  
  
"Obi-Wan can you handle really sensitive swoops? I think you've have more experience with this type than me." She pointed to the newer looking swoop nearest to her. "I just got it yesterday." She added with a shrug.  
  
"I can handle it." Obi-Wan said confidently.  
  
"Qui-Gon you can take the one next to Obi-Wan's and I'll, well which one I take doesn't matter huh?" She walked over to the wall in which the swoops were facing and pushed on it until it started to slide. It slid to the side revealing the now empty and dimly lit streets of Avis. "Well let's get going. There's never good weather at night here. We can make some headway before we might need to stop."  
  
Confessions  
  
Obi-Wan shivered in the cold night air and looked ahead of him. Bailee was at the front of their line Qui-Gon next and Obi-Wan was last. Catching a glimpse of far off lightening Obi-Wan groaned loudly knowing it was drowned out by the constant hum of the swoop engines.  
  
*What is with us and bad weather lately?*  
  
Seeing Qui-Gon swoop down into the trees after Bailee, Obi-Wan followed. After parking he got off and stretched his stiff legs.  
  
Bailee was scanning the area. "If I remember correctly there is a cave a few meters off that way." She pointed to her left, Obi-Wan's right. "I'll cover the swoops and get some wood for a fire. Be there in a few minutes."  
  
After starting a fire Obi-Wan was *almost* glad they had stopped. The storm outside wasn't a small passing thunderstorm. Rain and hail seeped into the entrance of the cave while lightening dance across the sky in web like patterns before racing down to the ground.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at Bailee who was staring into the fire with a blank look in her eyes.  
  
"Bailee." He said startling her. "You seem to know a lot about this part of the planet."  
  
She still stared into the fire. "I've got my reasons." She glanced up at Qui-Gon who raised an eyebrow. "I guess you have every right to know. After all I wouldn't want you to mistrust me or something. I wouldn't be able to stand that." She gave a wiry glance outside before turning to the fire again and starting. "I was part of a rebel group against the government committee building the underwater city. Three friends and I were almost always on the run from them after doing something to delay the project. This was always a great place to hide out."  
  
"There was a rebel group against the city?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Bailee nodded and yawned. "I'm sorry, but I haven't had an ounce of sleep for two days. Work has been a real hassle lately."  
  
Without further discussion she laid down and closed her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh. So much was bothering him, but he didn't seem to know what everything was.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said. A hint of concern was in his voice. "What's bothering you."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him and screwed up his face. Wondering what to say he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Daughter?"  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised when Qui-Gon snorted a laugh and shook his head. "Not the most pleasant of thoughts."  
  
"No, but was that the best he could come up with?!"  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon warned him. "Now is not the time to let your anger get the best of you."  
  
"I know! But this has all happened so fast. Wasn't it just yesterday I was watching Z practice her lightsaber skills!" Obi-Wan pulled his legs to his chest and cradled his head in folded arms. He couldn't believe he was acting like this in front of his Master, but he couldn't help it. He felt this whole thing was his fault.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Came Qui-Gon's reassuring voice, but Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. In his Master's voice a lesson was at hand. "Events sometimes unfold beyond our control, but *we* always choose how to respond. You must accept both fortune and failure in this kind of event."  
  
Sighing deliberately Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
~Leave it to you Master to put in a lesson at a time like this.~  
  
~Obi-Wan...~ Came a soft warning.   
  
Obi-Wan looked up from his arms with tired eyes. "You're right Master. I'm sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan laid down and stared at the ceiling. So many thoughts clouded his mind. He knew why he was so mad. It was because he couldn't stand the thought of Zae-Non not being able to do anything. It just didn't seem possible. Sure he had only known her for a little bit, but she seemed like one of the strongest people he knew.  
  
Two questions floated in Obi-Wan's head: Was this how Qui-Gon felt when they were looking for Tahl? He remembered the determination in his Master. He'd do anything to get to her. Obi-Wan and him seemed to have switched roles. He told Qui-Gon things he had heard from his Master many times. But also the guilt Qui-Gon had. He blamed everything on himself. When they ran to the security quarter and had seen her lightsaber in the weapon box too her very death.  
  
Another thing was what was the unease in his Master? It was the same unease he felt while on the mission for Tahl. Qui-Gon seemed to be fearing something. Besides *thinking* Tahl was going to die. It was as though he knew it would happen long before it would.  
  
~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder and rolled over to find Qui-Gon staring down at him. "Time to get up Padawan."  
  
He must have fallen asleep. Obi-Wan sat up and looked outside to find Bailee uncovering the swoops in the light drizzle that was falling. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon line covering the sky in a dazzle of reds, pinks, and oranges.  
  
"Come on we need to get going if we are to reach Brez by tomorrow night." Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan shivered in the cool morning air. It was still drizzling and the wetness seeping into his tunic didn't make him any warmer. But Obi-Wan didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was the Force tugging at him. Something was wrong...  
  
Someone or something was following them.  
  
Obi-Wan felt a bristle of movement as the Force gave him a forewarning for blasterfire. Obi-Wan pulled his swoop into a deep dive to avoid getting hit as he heard the sound of sizzling metal falling through the air. Qui-Gon had his lightsaber out and motioned for him to get going.  
  
"There's another one behind you." He warned  
  
Obi-Wan glanced back to see a black probe droid on his tail. Too close for Qui-Gon to come by and get it Obi-Wan made his way towards a cliff side near by. As he pulled into a sharp race upward when he came within inches of the cliff he glance down at the droid which droid was unable to stop itself in time and crumpled down the cliff face bouncing the entire way down.  
  
When they came upon an open area the three stopped to rest. Obi-Wan glanced around as he got off his swoop and took a sip of water.  
  
"Bailee." Qui-Gon said. "Do you know what those droids wanted?"  
  
"I was hoping your friend may have sent them out. If not I may have an idea about who did." She said looking back towards the path they had just come from.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to squish the frustration inside of him, but it still rang out in his voice. "Don't tell me it's because you used to be part of that rebel group."  
  
"Well sort of." She sighed. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Obi-Wan realized how almost harsh his words were. "No, it's ok." He said hurriedly. "Just explain." Qui-Gon gave him a look of satisfaction.  
  
"It might be one of my old friends, Brice. Once when security was looking for my friends and I he gave away our position. It turned out he as against us all long. He wanted information from me, but I'm not sure just what that information was. All the time he was `on our side' he was just waiting for me to give him the info. I guess I never told him and he lost his patience, basically he just got sick of waiting. Ever since then he's been hunting me down."  
  
Obi-Wan flinched at her use of words. "Hunting you down?" he repeated in question.  
  
"Well he hired a bounty hunter to come after me. Just my luck. From what I know this bounty hunter is supposed to take me to him or get the information from me."  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a minute. A bounty hunter. All that brought to mind was Z with Ona and Garmandi, but there was something else. He thought back to Cryzal to when he was just entering the café with Z. He had felt a disturbance in the Force.  
  
"Wait!" He said as he figured out what it was. "Qui-Gon, there were probe droids back on Cryzal!"  
  
"Yes Padawan." Qui-Gon said. "But why would Ona take on two jobs. It's not like most bounty hunters to do that."  
  
Bailee spoke up. "I can answer that. If we're talking about the same Ona, I know for a fact that she's in debt. Took on a job awhile ago and failed to complete it. She probably took on two jobs to get double the pay and then she'd be able to pay off her debt."  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a minute. Then frowned "So that would mean she's after all three of us?"  
  
"I think so." Bailee said in a high pitched voice. "She may have brought your friend Z here to make the two jobs easier. Get them both done at the same time."  
  
*Done?*  
  
"Bailee we should ride through the night tonight. If Ona has anymore probe droids I don't want them catching up with us." Qui-Gon said shielding his eyes from the blazing sun.  
  
"Alright by me." She looked at Obi-Wan. "Let's get going."  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ... no I'm not begging... n e ways I was nice NOW... on sat I may not be... HAHAHA! Ok I'm done... till later.  
  
Peace Out 


	10. New Friends

Hey People. Ok so I know this chap is REALLY short, but I'm leaving in all of 15 minutes! So read it already!  
  
New Friends  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the lights of the small town came into view. Obi-Wan was tired from traveling through the night and the next hot day. The cool night air felt good against his face as he walked down the main street, well only street, of Brez. Going into a restaurant Obi-Wan sat down across from Qui-Gon while Bailee went to find a place for them to stay.   
  
Qui-Gon hadn't said a word to him since they stopped after the droids had attacked. Something was bothering him, but Obi-Wan couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
*Is it the same thing that is bothering me about this mission?*  
  
After ten minutes of silence Qui-Gon finally spoke.  
  
"Obi-Wan tell me." He said, a serious look on his face. "Does this mission seem incredibly similar to the mission we went on to find Tah-" He cut off as a little boy of about five or six with sandy colored hair ran up to their table. "Can we help you?" Qui-Gon asked the boy.  
  
"Are you Jedi too?" The boy asked excitedly.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and peered at Qui-Gon.  
  
*Too?*  
  
"Ki-Dra come here." The voice of the boy's mom called from the door. The boy gave them a quick wave and ran to his mom. "Sorry." The mom called to them. As the door shut behind her Qui-Gon got up and followed Obi-Wan right behind him.  
  
"Excuse me." Qui-Gon called down the street after the boy and his mom. "Do you think I could ask your boy something. He may be able to help us."  
  
The mom gave him a hesitant look. "About what?"  
  
"We are indeed Jedi and one of ours has gone missing. We are searching for her here and if your boy here saw them, it would be of great help to our search."  
  
"Of course." The mom said. She turned to the boy. "Now you have to answer this man's questions all right."  
  
The boy nodded and Qui-Gon bent down on one knee next to him.  
  
"What's your name?" Qui-Gon asked nicely.  
  
"Ki-Dra."  
  
"Ki-Dra. I'm Qui-Gon and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan. I was wondering if you have seen anymore like us."  
  
Ki-Dra nodded.  
  
"Could you tell us where?"  
  
"I was playing with my friend on the beach and a Jedi walked down towards the cliffs. He had his lightsaber out. That's why I knew he was a Jedi."  
  
"Anything else." Qui-Gon pressed.  
  
"He looked really really mad." The boy said with a smile, clearly glad he had done his share in their search.  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon said standing up. He turned to the mom with a smile. "That helped a great deal."  
  
Obi-Wan was relieved to have some kind of lead. Now all they had to do was figure out where Garmandi could be. A tap interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. He turned around to find Bailee with a frown on her face.  
  
"I couldn't find a place to stay. Nothing's open. Apparently this is a great vacation town even though it's so small."  
  
"That's all right. We'll find a place to camp." Obi-Wan groaned inwardly as he said this. The last thing he wanted to do was sleep outside.  
  
Then the mom spoke up. "Well there's only three of you? I've got room back at home. Why don't you come and stay with Ki-Dra and I? That way tomorrow Ki-Dra can show you where he saw your friend."  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced at her use of "friend".  
  
*He's far from any friend.*  
  
Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's stare of warning and he quickly straightened out his face then followed Ki-Dra and his mom.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at Ki-Dra. He was so glad the boy could supply them with a lead. Also he was glad that Obi-Wan had calmed down a bit. He hated seeing his Padawan so distraught. He knew how his Apprentice felt. This was going curiously like the mission they were on when Tahl had gone missing and was killed. But he had over re-acted then, much more than his Padawan was doing now. Obi-Wan was being much more adult than he had, and he admired his Padawan for that kind of composure.  
  
The mom had slowed her pace and dropped back to walk with Qui-Gon. "I'm Sandy. We weren't formally introduced."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "You know Obi-Wan and I already, but I don't believe you have met-" Qui-Gon was cut off by Bailee charging in between the two talking.  
  
"Sandy?!" She nearly shrieked. "I knew you looked familiar!"  
  
Sandy looked at her in confusion then her face lit up with delight. "Bailee!" The two embraced in a huge hug before looking at each other from arms length. "It's been to long!"  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
"Is Brice still..."  
  
Bailee nodded, but kept her smile. "That's not important right now." She bent down to Ki-Dra. "Wow Ki-Dra you've gotten a lot taller since the last time I saw you."  
  
Qui-Gon felt movement behind him as well as his Padawan walking up next to him.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan whispered. "More probe droids."  
  
Qui-Gon walked up to the two friends. "I'm sorry, but do you think we could go to your place Sandy? Obi-Wan and I feel it's safer there. There is an unease in the Force."  
  
Sandy nodded as Qui-Gon glanced over at Bailee to give her a warning look.  
  
"Probe droids." She mouthed wordlessly to him.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and followed Sandy into a side alley. The Force was calling to him to go faster. To get away from where they were, but he couldn't scare Sandy and Ki-Dra by rushing them along.  
  
"Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan spoke up from behind him. Qui-Gon slowed his pace to walk with his Padawan. "What were you going to ask me in the café before Ki-Dra came over?"  
  
Qui-Gon opened his mouth to respond, but instincts made him whirl around and bring his lightsaber down onto the probe droid behind him. Blaster fire erupted from behind Qui-Gon and flew over his head. The sound of another droid hitting the alley ground was heard.  
  
Qui-Gon whirled around. Bailee had shot the droid out of mid air.  
  
"Obi-Wan, follow Sandy and Ki-Dra to their place and make sure there are no probe droids out by there. We'll be there in a minute." Qui-Gon said looking around the dark alley.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and ran off after Sandy, going around the corner to the end of the alley.  
  
"You've had a blaster with you this entire time?" Qui-Gon asked Bailee.  
  
"Look. A bounty hunter is after me." She replied coolly. "I'm not going to go walking around unarmed. We better go." She slipped her blaster back onto her belt and began to walk off down the alley, but stopped as the sound of blaster fire came from the alley in front of them.  
  
OK well that's all for this week people!! I won't be updating till Sunday of next week!! SRY! Oh yeah and when I get back I expect to see lots of reviews!!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
Peace Out 


	11. Explanations Part 3/ Brief Thoughts/ Ext...

1.1.1.1.1 Hi!! I'm back!! ::grins:: how to make you all wait in suspense… I'll figure it out, I always do. Here are the next 3 chaps, the first one is long, but I added the last 2 cause I was gone so long… and for cliffhanger reasons. Oh I'm so evil…  
  
Oh rite and the little thing with Sage was added to my story by my friend… she's such a better writer than me… ok now she's gunna kill me for saying that… oh just read!  
  
1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.3 Explanations Part 3  
  
Qui-Gon sprinted down the alley and around the corner at a fast run. He skidded to a halt to see Obi-Wan putting away his lightsaber and the sound of sizzling metal rang in his ears.  
  
"Where is Sandy and Ki-Dra?" Bailee asked.  
  
"In their house." Obi-Wan said pointing to a door across from him. "Sandy said to come in as soon as we felt it safe."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded a gestured to the door. Walking behind Obi-Wan into a small foyer a set of step headed up to the main part of the house and a door to their left let to what looked like a cellar. When Bailee came in behind them they headed up stairs.  
  
In the dim light of Sandy's house Qui-Gon could see the fatigue on his Padawan's face. Sandy must have also because while getting a short tour of the three-story place she showed them where they would be sleeping. Qui- Gon suggested Obi-Wan stay and rest and to his surprise Obi-Wan didn't argue.  
  
The Master shook his head half in amusement and half in worry before turning to Bailee who was standing in the kitchen leaning up against the table. Ki-Dra was sitting on the table next to her while Sandy had straddled a chair backwards and was resting her chin on the back of it.  
  
"Bailee." Qui-Gon said. "Are you sure you don't know what Brice wants with you?"  
  
She shook her head. "It's like I said before. I don't know what information he wants or *would* want."  
  
After a long silence Sandy's eyes widened. "You don't think it has anything to do with the CALSI project do you?"  
  
"But I didn't have anything to do with that." Bailee said pulling up a chair for herself.  
  
"How would he know that?" Sandy pointed out  
  
Ki-Dra was looking between Sandy, Bailee, and everyone and every once in a while, glancing at Qui-Gon with a very confused look on his face. "What's a CAL- CALSI?" he asked curiously trying to pronounce the projects name correctly.  
  
"Ki-Dra why don't you go get ready for bed." Sandy suggested. "I'll be in, in a minute to tuck you in." Ki-Dra nodded and thundered off down the hall to his room and shut the door to get ready.  
  
"I think the little tyke stole my question." Qui-Gon chuckled.  
  
Sandy sighed. "Where to start."  
  
Qui-Gon sat down. "The beginning is always the best."  
  
"OK here goes." She said with a sigh. She traced her thoughts before starting. "Well the beginning started about four years ago when project AVIS became known to the public and to the people here on Avalin. Project AVIS is the underwater city in our ocean. Now, a bunch of us didn't like the thought of an underwater city in our *only* ocean. It could kill the wildlife and since we live on a symbiosis environment with the ocean it could destroy the planet. So we formed a committee, ok, a rebel alliance group against the project. We decided to carry out 'investigations' on the city to make sure the government was telling the truth. The government promised the people certain things about the project and yet they wouldn't let us investigate. So obviously we got suspicious and took things into out own hands. That didn't go over to well with the government when they found out."  
  
"Ya think?" Bailee interrupted rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyway." Sandy pressed on. "So they attempted to shut us down. Not just what we were doing, but *us*."  
  
Qui-Gon rested his head on a fist and quirked an eyebrow. "OK, but you said attempted…" he waited for her to continue.  
  
Sandy and Bailee nodded together. Sandy started again. "Well we got into their main system and we realized the mining half of the city wasn't keeping their promise at all. We decided to find a way to basically destroy the project before it could do any more harm to our planet. In order to do so we had to get the systematic file for the project. Once we got into the initial main frame we found out that the file was a shadow file. Not the real one. Our friend Tra-Kep said she knew the real systematic was on a disk with the shadow file just hidden. She would probably be able to find a code and hack into the real file. Some of us in the group agreed to this and some didn't. So our group split in two. The people who agreed started the CALSI project. CALSI stands for Correction Above Legislature Systematic Intelligence. Bailee here didn't want anything to do with it, so she left from the beginning." She stopped and looked back at Bailee who in turn leaned up against the table and shrugged. Sandy turned back to Qui- Gon. "Well, Tra-Kep's dad was against her idea and forced her to drop out of the project. We kept working on it while the other group planned a raid on the city. That didn't go over too well. Many were captured and a few of the leaders were executed. Tra-Kep got away, but no one knows what really happened to her."  
  
"Actually…" Bailee said softly. "I saw Tra-Kep before…" She cut off and looked down tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"She died." Sandy finished for her.  
  
Bailee sighed. "My turn to explain. I had gotten a call on my comlink from her dad saying she was dying from an injury she got during the raid and wanted to see me. I went to see her and she died during my visit."  
  
Sandy breathed in a staggered breath trying not to cry. "Well that explains a lot."  
  
"No it doesn't. It's got nothing to do with what Brice wants with me."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't want to interrupt, but he had a few questions. "Was Brice a part of the project?"  
  
"Yes." Bailee said. "After a while CALSI seemed to be going nowhere so it shut down. He joined Sandy, me and another friend Sora in a mini rebel group that basically protested in anyway possible against the mining part of the City. But like I said the other day he betrayed us. Since then we've basically given up hope of ever shutting down the project."  
  
After a long pause Sandy stood up. "I had better say good night to Ki- Dra." She went into the hall and to the boy's room.  
  
Qui-Gon studied Bailee. She looked exhausted, but she was leaving something out. He was convinced she hadn't told them everything. But what did she fail to mention to them?  
  
Bailee stood up and swayed a bit. "Almost three days without sleep is to much. I don't know how you Jedi go for so long, but I'm going to sleep." She walked to her room and noiselessly shut her door.  
  
Sandy came back in and shook her head while sitting back down at the table across from Qui-Gon. "She's leaving something out. And the problem is she's so stubborn it's going to be impossible to find out whatever it is."  
  
"We'll find a way to figure it out." Qui-Gin reassured her.  
  
"We might not even have to do that." Sandy said. She but her lip wondering if she should go on. "I've got a feeling she might *have* to tell us."  
  
The next morning Qui-Gon followed Ki-Dra and Sandy down to the beach by their house. Obi-Wan was at his side. Bailee had stayed back at Sandy's because she was still tired. They had already been walking quite a distance when Ki-Dra stopped and Qui-Gon picked up his pace to reach they boy.  
  
"He went in there." Ki-Dra said pointing to a cliff up ahead of them. The cliff was several meters high and had a huge crack in it down the center.  
  
Sandy gasped. "How could that be?! How would he know about this?"  
  
Obi-Wan came up in front of them. "Is that something important?" He asked studying the cliff face.  
  
"Yes." Sandy walked swiftly up to the cliff with everyone following close behind. She inspected the crack, which was big enough for almost any person to fit through. "It's a secret entrance to the mining section of the city. All other entrances are through the water. You follow the crack to about halfway into the cliff and there is a turbolift that will take you to the section there. Only the people mining and a few people working on the CALSI project knew about this. I don't get how…" She shook her head. "I hate to *think* of how he found out about this."  
  
"Qui-Gon," Came Obi-Wan's worried voice. "Wouldn't that mean he could be around here?"  
  
"Possibly Padawan. We must be careful." Qui-Gon studied the area. Although it looked like nothing was around, there was tension in the air. He turned to Sandy and Ki-Dra. "Obi-Wan and I should have a look in there quickly. We may need to use this entrance in the future."  
  
"You'll have to make it quick." She turned and looked up towards the sun. "High tide is all ready coming in and the crack will fill with water."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and gestured to the crack. "You first."  
  
While walking through the crack Qui-Gon never took his eyes off his Padawan. Obi-Wan's face of determination was like nothing he had ever seen. He really cared for Z and Qui-Gon knew the young boy would do anything to make sure she was safe.  
  
About half way through the crack Qui-Gon heard water. "Obi-Wan," Qui- Gon called as he felt water hit his boot. "We've got to get back before high tide comes in."  
  
He heard a sigh as the reply, but Obi-Wan turned around. They made their way back and when the sunlight came into view and warmed Qui- Gon's cold cheeks Qui-Gon turned toward a frowning Obi-Wan.  
  
"We'll go back as soon as low tide comes." Qui-Gon reassured him.  
  
"But we were so close." Obi-Wan said. He turned around and stared back into the cliff. "Master, Z is in there. I could feel her. Garmandi has her in the city."  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We won't leave without her. You have my word on it."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan watched Ki-Dra jump into a wave and then peered out over the ocean. Zae-Non was down there somewhere. If only Qui-Gon had gone a little further! He could have gotten to her. Obi-Wan felt anger well up inside of him. He took a deep breath and let it out to the warm afternoon air.  
  
Words could not describe how he felt. Obi-Wan could barely understand his feelings himself. He knew it was how Qui-Gon must have felt when Tahl was missing. Of course his actions were out of love. Obi-Wan didn't know what he had with Z. From the first time she smiled at him there was a bond between them…  
  
*Something in the Force*  
  
Obi-Wan went over to his Master, but stopped a couple steps in front of him.  
  
Instinctively Obi-Wan whirled around just in time to deflect blaster fire coming from a probe droid behind him and sliced it in half. Obi- Wan heard Qui-Gon ignite his lightsaber and he too brought a droid slamming to the sand.  
  
Obi-Wan saw the last droid turning towards Ki-Dra. Obi-Wan deflected the blaster fire from the terrified kid as Qui-Gon got him out of the way.  
  
The droid didn't pick up Qui-Gon's fast movement to get Ki-Dra away from harm and was now scanning the area for the missing boy. Obi-Wan flipped over the droid and in mid-air sliced it in half. After landing he took off after Sandy, Qui-Gon and Ki-Dra who had sprinted off down the beach.  
  
Once they reached Sandy's house Qui-Gon made sure no droids had followed them. Sandy went inside and went up the stairs to the main floor.  
  
"Bailee." She called out. "You'll never guess-" She stopped at the top step and put down Ki-Dra, who she was carrying. "Bails?" She leapt up onto the floor and dashed around the corner to Bailee's room.  
  
Obi-Wan dashed up the steps after Qui-Gon and looked around the destroyed room. Bailee's blaster lay in the middle of the room. In the kitchen, the table was broken and a chair was shattered in little pieces all over the floor.  
  
Sandy came in and sat in one of the remaining chairs. "Brice has her! I can't believe this!"  
  
"Obi-Wan looked around. "Are you sure it's Brice?"  
  
Sandy reached out a placed a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Sandy-  
  
It's been a while hasn't it. Hope little Ki-Dra is ok. Sorry about the mess and Bailee is with me, but do yourself a favor and don't send those two Jedi with you after her. It wouldn't be safe for yourself and Ki-Dra. And Bailee.  
  
Brice  
  
Qui-Gon looked around. "There is no doubt there was a fight here of some sort that took place. Is there any way out of the house besides downstairs?"  
  
Sandy nodded. "There's a trap door in the attic leading to the roof." She motioned for them to follow her.  
  
On the roof Obi-Wan scanned the area. "We should check for footprints." He looked up towards the sun. "If there's nothing here, then he must have left by the downstairs."  
  
After an hour of searching and finding nothing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went outside in the front to check for clues there, while Sandy stayed inside and started to clean her ripped up house.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at every pebble and grain of sand. He cut the ground into sections to look at, just like he was taught at the Temple. After about two hours Obi-Wan stumbled across something. "Master." Obi-Wan called. "Over here." He pointed to two scorch marks in the sand. "Here and here. They indicate that whoever it was, was heading towards the ocean."  
  
"Very good Padawan." Qui-Gon admonished. "Well, we now know Brice since it obviously was him is down in the city most likely. Sandy said the next low tide is later tonight. We shall go down there then."  
  
Just then Sandy came out into the alley. "You two hungry?"  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes." Obi-Wan said. He was starving.  
  
Before going in, Obi-Wan turned towards the ocean. A light breeze ruffled his hair as he heard the distant sound of the waves crashing onto the sand.  
  
Tonight he'd see Z again. And he wasn't leaving without her.  
  
2 Brief Thoughts  
  
The Jedi stood in the night, staring out across the ocean. She could barely see the light of the distant underwater city. Waves gently swirled around her steel tipped boots and shifted the sand beneath them. An ocean made her eye water and a sent a chill up her spine. Sage pulled her cloak tight around her.  
  
While the other Jedi fitfully slept, she had slipped away. Draw to the ocean that separated her from her future apprentice. Somewhere out there Zae-Non was a prisoner of an insane Jedi Master gone rouge. A fate Sage wouldn't wish on her worst enemies.  
  
It didn't seem possible that this could have happened. Z had just been returned with after all these years. Without Mik, thanks to Garmandi.  
  
Sage bowed her head. Absently she studied her boots, steel tip boots at that. A faint grin crossed her face as she recalled how Mik had constantly teased her about them. Her mind continued to drift back.  
  
Back sixteen years when she and Mik were still together. Together and close. Like Obi-Wan and Z.  
  
She closed her eyes. She knew how helpless Obi-Wan felt. She had been on the next rescue team when Mik requested… no… demanded that no more teams be sent. She would not let Obi-Wan go through what she had. He would not feel that sence of loss.  
  
She reached out across the vast space with the Force. Despretly searching. She could feel the fringed of a bond struggling to form, but it wasn't totally there. Wasn't nearly strong enough.  
  
Sage turned her back on the rushing waves and began to walk back to Sandy's house. She had to try and get some sleep. Tomorrow they would get Z.  
  
  
  
2.1.1.1.1 Extra Help  
  
"So now you believe Brice has Bailee." Mace's voice drifted through Qui- Gon's comlink. Qui-Gon had told him everything about what had happened since they arrived on Avalin. "I agree with you Qui-Gon. There may very well be more than we know."  
  
"Obi-Wan believes Ona brought Zae-Non here for a reason. I believe he is right and that her bringing Z here has something to do with Ona's other job dealing with Bailee."  
  
There was a long pause on the opposite end before Mace spoke. "There is much more to this and if all you are saying is true this mission may become dangerous. I know you will not favor this Qui-Gon, but I'm sending another knight to Avalin to help you and Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Mace, I really don't think that is necessary."  
  
"It's too late. She's already there."  
  
Qui-Gon groaned inside.  
  
*So much for stopping them before they leave.*  
  
Qui-Gon let out a deliberate sigh. "*She* is?"  
  
"Yes, she should be arriving in Brez soon. She'll meet you on the beach and I expect you to inform her of everything you have just told me."  
  
"I will." With a final sigh Qui-Gon cut the transmission. Why did Mace think they needed help? They could handle this. There was a reason Mace was sending her and Qui-Gon would find out sooner or later.  
  
He got off the roof where he had called Mace from and went down into where Sandy, Obi-Wan and Ki-Dra were.  
  
Sandy leaned up against the wall in thought, as Obi-Wan was walking around the room with Ki-Dra hanging off his neck. Obi-Wan's red face turned toward Qui-Gon as he entered.  
  
"Obi-Wan I need to talk with you for a second." Obi-Wan put down Ki-Dra and took a deep breath of air. Apparently the boy had been choking him somewhat. He walked over massaging his neck. Qui-Gon told him about his conversation with Mace.  
  
"So you're going to meet her?" He asked looking down at Ki-Dra who wanted another piggy-back ride.  
  
"Yes, I'll be back in a little while." Qui-Gon started down the stairs.  
  
Obi-Wan called down to him. "Do you even know who it is?"  
  
Qui-Gon didn't turn around, but shook his head. "I'll be finding out shortly."  
  
~~~  
  
"I thought you'd come and meet me." Came a familiar voice from behind Qui- Gon.  
  
He opened his eyes and got off the rock he was sitting on. He had been meditating and had completely lost track of time. He hadn't even noticed the sun had gone down.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He responded. "You didn't *know* I would? I'd expect better from you Sage."  
  
"I may not be able to see your face, but I know you're smirking." She warned.  
  
Qui-Gon walked up next to her and they turned towards the small town behind them. They didn't go three step when simultaneously they spun around and brought their lightsabers down onto a probe droid behind them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sage said clipping her saber back onto her belt.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Better get used to that. Garmandi doesn't want to miss a thing we're doing."  
  
As they walked towards Sandy's, Qui-Gon explained everything to Sage from Ki-Dra to the CALSI project to Obi-Wan's hypothesis.  
  
After he finished she stared out in front of her.  
  
"You've got a question." She said.  
  
"How do you know I've got a question?" Qui-Gon asked. She turned towards him and her gaze made him give in. "Alright. Mace sent you here for a reason." She nodded. "He didn't quite explain that."  
  
It wasn't a question, but Sage got the point.  
  
"Well if I'm to take Zae-Non as my Padawan I'd like her to be alive wouldn't I?" She smiled. "When I was watching her the other day in the different activities I saw much more than her great skill. I saw her strong will, her persistence, and most of all, her determination to show her best."  
  
The two didn't talk until they reached Sandy's. Outside the door Sage turned to Qui-Gon. "My turn to ask a question. How is Obi-Wan taking all this?"  
  
Qui-Gon reached to open the door and froze. "He's strong."  
  
Sage smiled and went in. "I pay more attention than people think. I saw what the two have."  
  
He sighed, "I just hope he doesn't have to go through what I did."  
  
Sage gesture for Qui-Gon to go up the stairs first and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get Z back tonight." She said firmly.  
  
Sandy sat in a chair while Obi-Wan was still in the middle of the room with Ki-Dra. Sandy leapt up as she saw Qui-Gon come up the stairs. "I'm so glad you're back! Obi-Wan saw another one of those probe droids go by the window."  
  
Qui-Gon looked out past Sandy to Obi-Wan. "We won't have to worry about that one." He continued into the room and Sage followed. "Obi-Wan, Sandy this is Sage. She'll be going with us tonight."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed as he recognized Sage as one of the two Master who had watched Z in all her events.  
  
"Speaking of going," Sandy said. "You had better leave if you're going to beat low tide. It comes and leaves quickly."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan shivered in the cool night breeze. All that could be heard were the crashing waves and the sound of the three Jedi's feet padding softly against the sand. No one spoke as there was an unease in the air and everyone was on high alert.  
  
Garmandi was near.  
  
Obi-Wan peered out in front of him. As the cliff side came into view so did Garmandi. He stood in fighting stance, lightsaber drawn waiting for the three Jedi.  
  
"Obi-Wan you go with Sage after Garmandi and I'll catch up with you."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and jogged up next to Sage. They ignited their lightsabers and made their way towards the Master standing before them. To Obi-Wan's surprise Garmandi turned around and charged towards the cliff. He Force leapt up onto the top of the high cliff.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped. "I can't make that." He said exasperatedly.  
  
Sage skidded to a stop next to him. "Yes you can." She gave him a small smile.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped back a few feet and sprinted towards the cliff as fast as he could go. He gathered the Force around him and leapt. He felt an extra push a he flew upwards. Sage was pushing him up the cliff face.  
  
Obi-Wan landed and stared out at Garmandi. Sage landed next to him and made her way towards him. Obi-Wan followed, but before he new it he found himself embraced in an all to familiar notion of darkness.  
  
As Obi-Wan was falling towards the water hundreds of meters below he blanketed himself in the Force to slow his decent. The impact to the water would hurt him…  
  
Or kill him if he didn't slow down enough...  
  
I luv being evil. It's definitely something I do very well. Don't worry I wont make ya wait a week… (see I can be nice… at times) PLEASE REVIEW!!! U know how I feel bout that…  
  
Peace Out 


	12. Gone Again Part 2

1.1.1.1.1.1 Hi people, here's the next chap! I'm planning to post the one AFTER this in like a day or two cause its my favorite chapter, but that's for next time… now read!  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 Gone Again Part 2  
  
Qui-Gon watched helplessly as his Apprentice fell the hundreds of meters to the thrashing waters. He took one last glance down at Ona's still form lying on the beach. Taken out by a reflect laser fire they wouldn't have to be worrying about her.  
  
Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and ran towards the crashing waves. The water was icy cold as he dove down and swam towards the bottom of the cliff. Qui-Gon's heart twisted as he realized Obi-Wan wasn't on the surface.  
  
Qui-Gon dove down and through his now stinging eyes immediately spotted Obi- Wan slowly sinking down deeper into the murky depths.  
  
The impact to the water had stunned him and put the boy's body into shock.  
  
Qui-Gon brought Obi-Wan to the surface and swam as fast as he could to the shore.  
  
The Padawan coughed and gasped for air as he was laid out onto on the sand.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at the cliff to see only Sage's lightsaber lit on top.  
  
She quickly scaled down the mountain and ran over. "Is Obi-Wan alright?" she asked catching her breath.  
  
"Just give him a few minutes." Qui-Gon said taking off his soaking wet cloak. It was wet, but it still kept him warm. He handed it to Obi-Wan's shivering form. "Where did Garmandi go?"  
  
Sage sighed. "I gather to get Z off the planet. He jumped down into the sea."  
  
Qui-Gon bent down to Obi-Wan who sat up. "You think you can swim to the city? High tide has come."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head affirmatively and stopped immediately as he winced at a bit of pain. He tried to stand up, but wavered slightly. Sage and Qui-Gon steadied him as they took out their breathers.  
  
Sage looked out over the ocean. "We've got to get to Z before Garmandi gets out of the city."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan felt weak. He didn't know hitting water could do so much damage. His head spun and every bone ached with the slightest movement. Swimming to the city was a task and he didn't want to think about running into Garmandi.  
  
No sooner had the thought left Obi-Wan's mind, then they turned around a corner to find the insane Master standing in the middle of a long narrow hallway. Z was in one hand and instead of his lightsaber, a blaster was held in the other. Showdow stood behind, with both arms crossed, glaring at Z.  
  
Obi-Wan was terrified at how Zae-Non looked. She could barely stand herself up and her face was almost white. The glimmer in her eye that always brightened her smile was gone. She gave him a helpless glance and stared at the floor as though it was too much to keep her head up.  
  
The three Jedi ignited their lightsabers in unison and Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon. No words were exchanged, but a plan was formed. Obi-Wan took a step forward and went to take another. He froze as Garmandi took the blaster that was pointed at them and turned it to Zae-Non.  
  
"I'd think about finishing that step." Garmandi warned. "You know I don't care if she dies or not and you very well know I'll do it."  
  
Obi-Wan put his foot down and thought. He knew Garmandi would rather protect himself than Z. As he said he didn't care if Z died or not.  
  
*But what if he didn't have time to kill her before protecting himself?*  
  
On that thought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon rushed towards Garmandi. He thrusted Z back to Showdow who nearly dragged her down the hall and around the corner. He fired the blaster and ran down that hall at lightening fast speed, but as he reached the corner the blaster fire stopped and Obi-Wan saw the blaster fly over his head. He whirled around to see Sage holding the weapon. She tossed it into the air and sliced it with her lightsaber in a graceful arc.  
  
Garmandi took out his lightsaber and ran down the hall back towards them. The hall was small and not much could be done dueling. The walls were getting scortched and it was hard to maneuver.  
  
Garmandi kicked out towards Obi-Wan who jumped out of the way. The Master's foot hit the wall with a hollow thud.  
  
After straightening he deactivated his lightsaber and let out a bone chilling laugh. "There is no point to this dispute. This little mining country is going to blow up anyway. You know me and my ways with explosives. Even if you find them there's no way to evacuate this entire city. You Jedi and your hearts for other people."  
  
"Where did you put them?" Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"That's half the fun. You have to find them." With one last laugh he dashed off around the corner and out of site.  
  
Qui-Gon deactivate his saber and sighed deep and heavy. "There's always the possibility he is lying, but we can't risk that."  
  
"And he's still got Z." Sage said. "But what I really want to know is where would he hide explosives in this place."  
  
"Explosives?!" Someone shouted from behind them. Obi-Wan turned around to see Bailee standing at the end of the hall where Garmandi had just ran out.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly explained everything that had just happened, then curiosity curled onto his face. "How did you get away from Brice?"  
  
Bailee shrugged. "I don't know, he was opening the door to my room when he got a call on his comlink. The next thing I know he was down the hall and my door was wide open."  
  
"This isn't our worry right now." Sage reminded them. "We have to figure out where he put these explosions if there are any!"  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know the structure of the city too well. They hadn't even been there an hour, but something bothered him.  
  
*When Garmandi kicked the wall.*  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the wall and knocked on it with his fist.  
  
It sounded hollow...  
  
He took his lightsaber and cut a clean hole into the durasteel not caring about the looks he got from his Master, Sage and Bailee.. He pushed on the weakened area and it flung inward to the ground with a clatter. Stepping through the hole Obi-Wan only needed the little light given off by his lightsaber to see that the small area was packed with explosives all hooked up to a main detonator laying in the middle. It was set to go off in nine minutes.  
  
Qui-Gon and Sage bent down into the room and both inspected the main device. Sage stood up and shook her head. "There's no diffusing this. If we try it'll just go off sooner."  
  
Bailee stood in the doorway staring in at the three. "Wait, so your saying in eights minutes this whole structure is gone?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. This reminded him of the time he first met Qui-Gon. He hadn't been his Padawan, but they were both on Bandomeer. They were stuck in a mine that was going to blow up, but it never did because they had ionite there. Ionite causes a neutral charge, which stops mechanical devices including bomb timers.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up to find Bailee gone. "Where'd she go?" he asked, but he didn't get an answer. Bailee ran in and plopped a bag onto the floor.  
  
"Wow we are really lucky." She said. "They mine ionite here!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed in relief and took the bag. He handed it to Qui-Gon who surrounded the detonator with the bars of the mineral and stood up. "Bailee, you need to find someone and tell them about this."  
  
She nodded and ran off once again.  
  
And now to find Z.  
  
Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Sage ran off down the hall where Garmandi had disappeared. At the end there was another hall. They ran to the semi- permiable layer of the bubble and Obi-Wan looked up to the surface. It was lightened by the rising sun. He looked down to his left and saw turbolifts heading to the mine and looked to his right. Showdow stood there, Z in his hands, Garmandi behind them.  
  
"You're more trouble than it's worth!" Garmandi shouted taking out an electro jabber. He swung it back and delivered a hard blow to Z's side. He gave her two more hard hits before not so nicely, shoving her into a hanger with a bunch of underwater submersibles.  
  
Garmandi jumped in to a submersible and dragged Z in after him, like a rag doll. Showdow turned around and gave Obi-Wan an evil smile before leaping in as well. Obi-Wan ran to the door, which shut as the ship entered out into the water, and watched helplessly as Garmandi took off towards the sunlit surface.  
  
"No!" he screamed. He once again had let Garmandi get away.  
  
  
  
::evil smile:: I don't get myself sometimes… must I always do that? Yup!  
  
Just wanna say thanx to the like THREE no wait FOUR ppl that reviewed last time… come on if u want a story I'd really like to know what u think of it… please!!!!!  
  
Peace Out 


	13. Two Different Paths

1.1.1.1.1.1 Hi! I know I posted this earlier than I normally would, but it's my favorite chapter for some odd reason. I think it's because the book was based after this one scene. But enough about that… hope ya enjoy it!  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 Two Different Paths  
  
Obi-Wan followed by Sage emerged from the crack in the cliff face after Qui- Gon. They had decided to go back out that way rather than swim back to the surface. Obi-Wan was exhausted and didn't think he could take another step, but something made him keep going. Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  
  
Z was near.  
  
He could feel her.  
  
A gust of wind made Obi-Wan shiver as they began their trek down the beach. No one spoke. Everyone just kept an eye out for Z or Garmandi.  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh. Garmandi was right there. How could he let him just slip away like that. Guilt washed over Obi-Wan just as the water from a wave would wash over the sand. His feelings were mixed and strewn about, like the shells scattered about his feet. He let his emotions out into the Force, but the guilt wouldn't go away. He couldn't be responsible for a death. Especially a friend's.  
  
He thought back to the time when he watched Bruck Chung die in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Obi-Wan had thought it was his fault and the guilt from that was still with him and always will be. He could remember so clearly reaching out his hand to catch Bruck before he fell dropping to the rocks below. He was so close to getting his fingers, but missed. He watched in horror as his child hood bully fell to his death dying the instant he hit the rocks below him.  
  
He couldn't take the blame for this. The guilt would be too much. Z meant something to him. Something beyond a friendship, but he couldn't place what it was. Probably never would be able to. He had never hated Bruck even though he was tormented by the bully. Still he felt remorse and Z was closer. She was more like his friend Cerasi.  
  
Cerasi too, had died in front of Obi-Wan, in fact right in his arms. He had left the Jedi order to help Cerasi and her planet. He would do the same for Zae-Non if he had to. If it meant leaving Qui-Gon behind. He knew loosing Z would be like loosing Cerasi…  
  
If not worse.  
  
But he had loved Cerasi and Zae-Non was just a friend. He didn't know if he would ever love Z, but only time would tell that, but for now she was a friend. And that would last a long time.  
  
They hadn't gone very far when Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't suppress a gasp as he looked at the wet figure laying in the sand.  
  
Z lay in the sand on her stomach, head on her hands, and her hair blowing gently from the ocean breeze.  
  
*Just like at the Temple.*  
  
Snapping to his senses Obi-Wan sprinted up to Qui-Gon who had immediately dashed over to Zae-Non followed closely by Sage.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon checked Z's plus. She had one, but it was so faint. He stood up.  
  
"We need to get her medical attention immediately."  
  
"My land speeder isn't far up the beach." Sage said. "I'll get it so I can bring Z back to Avis." She was out of sight while the words still hung in the air.  
  
"Master." Came Obi-Wan's voice. It was drenched with worry. "Is…is Z alright?" He stuttered obviously crushed at the site of his friend.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "I can not say Padawan." He admitted. "I'm sorry, but I doubt she'll make it to Avis."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed deeply and looked away from Z.  
  
The sound of Sage's land speeder came as she appeared into view.  
  
~Qui-Gon picked up her frail body and gathered her close protecting her from the harsh wind. Her pale face was cold and cut, and the sparkle in her eyes was missing.  
  
"You'll be fine." Qui-Gon whispered to the limp form.~  
  
Qui-Gon gasped as the vision returned.  
  
~No reply.  
  
As Qui-Gon carried her over to the speeder the wind bashed against them and the young girl shivered involuntarily. As the sneering gust picked up it blew the blonde hair from the girl's deathly pale features. From her right eye he could just make out a deep cut that formed a small backwards 'Z'. That would unmistakably leave a scar.  
  
Her head lolled up against his chest and he could feel her weakness increasing. She might not make it…~  
  
Shaking his head Qui-Gon watched Sage speed out of sight with no goodbyes. Once again his vision had come true, but unlike Tahl's this one still had a chance to be changed.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan asked, his voice fighting back a sniffle. "Have you noticed this mission has been just like Tahl's?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked down, surprise unhidden in his features. "Yes. In fact that was what I was going to ask you back at the café. But since then, it's become even more so like that mission." He added thinking of his vision.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No, Padawan. I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!"  
  
Qui-Gon turned to see Bailee sprinting up the beach towards them. A look of fear and exhaustion on her face.  
  
"I just saw Brice and I overheard him talking with someone." She stopped to catch her breath. "He is planning to lead a raid on the city!"  
  
Qui-Gon's heart dropped. This wasn't their concern, but Bailee had helped them in so many ways. "OK we'll go with you."  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan nearly shouted turning a red face to him. "We should go with Sage and Z! Garmandi is still out there and I don't think he is going to give up that easily. We should go to support her!"  
  
"Obi-Wan, calm yourself." Qui-Gon said as calmly as he could. But he couldn't totally mask his frustration. "This city may be under siege. People could die, and we need to help them."  
  
Obi-Wan gathered his fists in rage. "I think we need to go to with Sage and Z." He said tersely. "And I am going to go after them. I feel a disturbance in the Force and something is not right. You even just said you were worried!"  
  
"Padawan, of course something isn't right. Z is severely hurt." Qui-Gon said affectionately seeing the worry in Obi-Wan's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you want to go after them, but we have to stay here. Bailee has helped us find Z and now she deserves our help."  
  
"I KNOW SHE IS HURT!" Obi-Wan said loosing himself. "Don't you think I know she'll probably die before sunrise?!" Tears brimmed in his eyes. "But something else is wrong. Both Z and Sage are in danger. I *know* it!"  
  
"Obi-Wan stop this-"  
  
"Master, I'm sorry. But a Jedi follows his instincts right? Well I'm going to follow mine. Whether you agree or not." He turned around and looked up towards the sky. Clouds were rolling in as an indication of an approaching storm. Obi-Wan gave one last look at Qui-Gon tears streaming down his pale emotion filled face and ran off towards Sandy's to get his swoop.  
  
Qui-Gon stood on the beach staring at his retreating Apprentice. The wind blew his hair back as he watched the figure quickly sprint out of sight. Qui-Gon wanted to run after his Padawan, but knew he couldn't. He promised to give his help. And he would.  
  
The look in his Padawan's eyes hurt him inside. The pain, worry, frustration, determination all swirling in the blue/gray orbs. But the most noticeable thing was the hurt. The hurt that Qui-Gon wouldn't go with him, even though the Master knew his Padawan was right.  
  
The danger wasn't gone yet.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Bailee whispered as though being careful not to disturb him. "Do you want to go with Obi-Wan. I'll understand if you do."  
  
"If the city is in danger I feel I must stay here. My Padawan thinks differently and it looks as though he isn't going to re-consider."  
  
"Please. I don't want to be the reason for you two to be in a fight."  
  
"This isn't a fight." Qui-Gon said turning towards the sandy haired girl.  
  
"What do you mean this isn't a fight?" She asked. "You just took to different paths while you are a team."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan will go his path and I will go mine. As different as they seem, both paths will meet up in the end."  
  
Ok so I was nice… now I know u've ignored me every other time, but for this once just once can y'all review?!!? It's my fav chap and I wanna know what ppls think about it more than n e others.. mind u I aint sayin don't review them too… hehe okidays then.  
  
Peace Out 


	14. Realizations/ Explanations Part 4

Hi all. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for the reviews! I love em! N e ways… next two chaps r here. So read away~  
  
Realizations  
  
Obi-Wan stood outside the medical building looking at the doors in front of him. He was still angry with his Master even though he knew he shouldn't be. Why hadn't Qui-Gon come with him? Z was their first priority. Sure Sage could help, but Obi-Wan knew his Master felt the disturbance in the Force.  
  
There was so mistaking it.  
  
Slowly, walking closer to the doors Obi-Wan hesitated as he reached to palm them open. What would he find behind them? Would he find out that Z had died? That she was alright? That possibly Sage and Z never made it to the city?  
  
Ever since he left Sandy's, Obi-Wan had lost Zae-Non. Her connection was so weak and then it disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Obi-Wan palmed open the door and walk casually inside. Looking around the place wasn't very busy. A few people in the waiting area and a Twi'lik receptionist at a desk towards the corner made up the small entrance area.  
  
As he approached the desk the green skinned Twi'lik looked up. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, my friend arrived here with her Master a few hours ago. I've come to see them."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan. My friend is Zae-Non and her Master is Sage."  
  
She nodded then began to go through her data pad. As she scanned Obi-Wan's comlink signaled.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice. "Have you found Z and Sage?"  
  
"Looking." Obi-Wan said flatly as he turned to the Twi'lik who was still scanning the data pad. "How are things at the city?" He couldn't hide all of the hurt in his voice.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I'll tell you about that when I get there."  
  
"Get *here*?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan." The voice didn't come from the comlink. Obi-Wan turned around to see Qui-Gon standing in the middle of the entrance area. " I'm sorry Padawan." The words were spoke with compassion and understanding. "I came to two realizations."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at his Master. "What is that?"  
  
"I was wrong." Qui-Gon said putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I was terribly wrong. I hope you can forgive me Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry for being so rash. I should have controlled my feelings better."  
  
"Obi-Wan you did the proper thing. You put me in my right mind."  
  
Obi-Wan turned around as the Twi'lik tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"We were expecting you. I was told to give you this." Her green hand held out a piece of durasheet. On it was writing a note in neat curly script.  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated before taking it. He was scared to think what could be written on it.  
  
Obi-Wan,  
  
Zae-Non and I are on our way back to Courascant. I feel Z will get better treatment back at the Temple. Please tell Qui-Gon to contact me as soon as he can. May the Force be with you.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "They aren't here." He turned around to Qui-Gon and handed him the sheet. He thanked the Twi'lik and followed Qui-Gon outside. Bailee was waiting by his swoop.  
  
"This was the other realization that I was afraid would happen." Qui-Gon said shaking his head referring to the paper in his hands. "I've known Sage since we were both very little. I knew she would bring Z back to the Temple." He closed his eyes. "They never reached there."  
  
Explanations Part 4  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bailee asked.  
  
"Thanks to your friend Brice, now two of our Jedi are missing." Obi-Wan said angrily.  
  
"Hey I never said he was my friend." Bailee shot back clearly annoyed at his tone.  
  
"You're right." Came a voice from behind the three.  
  
Obi-Wan turned around to see someone about Qui-Gon's height, but frail looking. His bright blonde hair and brown eye's looked just like Z's…  
  
"Brice." Bailee said coolly.  
  
"Bailee. Nice to see you again. What a pity you're leaving. We could have spent more time together."  
  
"It's because of you we are leaving!" Obi-Wan spat.  
  
"I know, going after your two Jedi."  
  
A sickening silence passed between the four.  
  
"How could you Brice!?" Bailee suddenly blurted out. "Helping Garmandi in such a scam. Hurting Zae-Non and wanting the Jedi killed! I never knew that was in you."  
  
Obi-Wan watched in surprise as Brice's faces went from pure anger to almost terror.  
  
"Z?" He said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Yes Z" Obi-Wan shot at him. "Short for Zae-Non."  
  
Brice was now white. "I didn't know he had Z…"  
  
"You know her?" Qui-Gon said raising an eyebrow. "Zae-Non Sen?"  
  
"How could I not know her?! She's my daughter!"  
  
Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop.  
  
*Daughter?!*  
  
"Garmandi told me he had a Jedi hostage and… and that I could help him." Brice stuttered.  
  
"Why would you want to hurt anyone?" Obi-Wan asked. He was furious at the figure in front of him.  
  
"Because, after giving Z up to the Temple, my wife didn't want to have anymore kids. She was scared of loosing them too. I was angry… more like furious at the Jedi. I then met Garmandi on Dafomeer while he was on a mission. He told me of his plans and I went along with it." He sank to the ground onto his knees. "I… I had no clue I was helping to kill my daughter!"  
  
"Kill?!" Obi-Wan pressed his heart racing.  
  
"I… I'm not to sure." Brice Stuttered. "It depends on whether Garmandi has reached Celsic or not. That's where Zae-Non and Sage's ship was hi-jacked to. But-"  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon didn't wait for him to finish. They knew where Z and Sage were.  
  
They pushed past him and went straight for the hanger where their transport was. Leaving Brice on the ground and Bailee confused as to what had just transpired. Bailee ran after them.  
  
"Hey wait." She called. Obi-Wan slowed his pace to let her catch up. "If you ever need help, you know where to find me."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled for the first time in two days. "Thank you Bailee. You've helped us a lot and we are grateful."  
  
When they reached their ship Qui-Gon also thanked Bailee also and motioned for Obi-Wan to start the transport. Obi-Wan did so and while rising into the air Bailee stood on the platform waving. Once out of sight Obi-Wan set the coordinates for Celsic. Lucky for them it wasn't far.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan asked after settling down for the five-hour flight. "Has the Council known Garmandi was always this hateful?"  
  
"He hasn't always been Padawan. About a year ago another Jedi killed his son. This Jedi had no choice. The Council realized that if they were to talk to Garmandi about his anger towards the Jedi he'd do something in the Temple. They couldn't risk it at the time for reasons they wouldn't even explain to me. We were going to bring it up when we returned from Zefron, but Garmandi acted to soon. We hadn't planned for this and we didn't think he'd go so far as this." Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon stare out to the space flying by them. "We underestimated his capabilities and now one of our own is suffering from it."  
  
"And I have one more question." Obi-Wan went on hesitantly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Back when Ona first kidnapped Z, why did she try to get me also?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I believe she wanted just you. Guys are stronger and more athletic than girls and in Ona's case, more helpful to her plan. But when we got you back, she took what she had. And that unfortunately, was Zae- Non. We'll get her back though. Just like before."  
  
  
  
Ok that would be all for today… n e ways PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! Oh rite… Kat if you're still reading this… see your question from ever ago was answered! ~lol~  
  
Peace Out 


	15. Final Match

Hi all! The next chap is here. I'm all sad and junk… it's almost finished! But we wont dwell on that now right… READ!! Hehe j/k…  
  
Final Match  
  
By the time they had reached Celsic, night had fallen and Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to rest. It had been almost three days since he had gotten any sleep and was probably exhausted. They had gotten a small place to stay in Celsic's Capitol city Janhon. Qui-Gon had just gotten Obi-Wan to rest after a bit of a debate. Of course, his Apprentice wanted to find Z right away, but they need a lead first. They had nothing at the moment.  
  
Obi-Wan had fallen asleep immediately in the small bedroom and Qui-Gon was left to wonder about Garmandi. Had the crazy Master gotten to Sage and Z before they even reached Celsic?  
  
He had tried to contact Sage on her comlink earlier, but she didn't answer. But something was telling Qui-Gon to try again. On a hunch, the tired Master took out his comlink and tried the lost Jedi again.  
  
To his great surprise and relief she answered.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Relief was all too evident in her voice. "I'm so glad to hear from you."  
  
"What happened? I've been trying to get a hold of you." He asked, still shocked at her answering. "How's Zae-Non?"  
  
"When the ships crew realized we were being hijacked there was chaos. In the midst of everything someone took my comlink. I just had it returned."  
  
"And Z?"  
  
There was a long pause that made Qui-Gon's heart seize up.  
  
"If she was lucky to make it back to Brez…" Sage cut off and sighed. "She won't make it at this point. I've done all I can to help her, but I'm not entirely sure as to what Garmandi did to her."  
  
"She's dieing." He said it as a statement, not a question.  
  
Sage's voice wavered a bit. "If there's any hope, it's very little."  
  
"We need to contact the Temple."  
  
"Already done. They are sending healers, but they aren't going to arrive for another two hours!"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan and I will come over and-" Qui-Gon cut off and jerked his head up towards the window.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Sage I've got to go." He cut off their transmission as the sound of shattering glass ripped through the air from Obi-Wan's room.  
  
*Sage is going to kill me for leaving her off on that note.*  
  
Qui-Gon rushed to the door and tried to opened it. It was jammed shut. Backing up to the wall behind him he heard the sound of two lightsabers clashing together. The graying Master kicked out with as much force as he could muster and kicked the door inward.  
  
Qui-Gon raced in drawing his lightsaber to find Obi-Wan down on one knee leaning back with his lightsaber up, as Garmandi stood over him pushing down onto the boy's saber with his.  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and gathered the Force around him. He threw his hand out towards the crazy Master standing above his Padawan. Garmandi flew back towards the broken window and fell down hurtling towards the street below.  
  
Putting his lightsaber away, Obi-Wan ran to the window, glass crunching under his feet, and peered downward, then to his right.  
  
"He used his cable launcher. He's headed for the roof." Obi-Wan said turning around.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "We need to use the stairs. If Garmandi is above us he has a big advantage."  
  
The Master ran up the few flights of stairs, with his Apprentice at his heals. The two burst onto the roof to see Garmandi leaping from roof to roof away from them.  
  
Qui-Gon gathered the Force and sprung after Garmandi, Obi-Wan right behind. A few jumps ahead, their target had stopped and drawn his lightsaber. The red glow cut through the night as a vivid warning not to come closer, but Qui-Gon ignored the warning.  
  
Landing on the roof he face Garmandi. Green and Blue now stuck out in the darkness surrounding them. The three pillars of color became flashes in the night sky as they connected. Crackling and hissing with every strike towards each other.  
  
Garmandi landed a nicely put kick in the middle of Qui-Gon's chest. He flew backwards the wind leaving his lungs. Landing, the slightly dazed Master was met with more than just gravel and rocks. He was met with a wave of distress.  
  
*Sage and Z*  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon yelled to his Apprentice already in the air halfway to the roof behind them. Towards Sage and Z. Qui-Gon leapt down on the street and waited for Obi-Wan.  
  
Hearing a small cry from above Qui-Gon looked up and saw that faint glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber clashing with Garmandi's. The Master stepped back warned by the Force as a lightsaber came flying off the top of the building. Picking it up he studied the familiar curves of his Padawan's weapon.  
  
Jumping down next to him Obi-Wan landed a little shaky before taking his lightsaber and bolting down the street.  
  
"Master where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked as they started to run down a deserted street.  
  
"Garmandi was just keeping us away from getting to Sage and Zae-Non. He was a distraction. I think Showdow may be after Z for Garmandi." Qui-Gon explained while racing into an alley.  
  
Qui-Gon cast out into the Force. Sage was near and so was Showdow.  
  
"He's following us!" Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan shouted as they rounded a corner into a narrow alley.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped. "Go to Sage and Z. I'll take care of Garmandi."  
  
Qui-Gon rushed over toward a parked landspeeder and reached in and started the engine. When Garmandi came into view he gunned the engine and let the speeder fly towards the approaching figure. Garmandi didn't have enough time to react. He flew to the side as the speeder hit him and continued onwards to crash sideways into a wall across the street.  
  
Qui-Gon then rushed down the alley towards the end. Obi-Wan stood in middle of the alley turned to his left. He was facing Showdow who had a blaster pointed out towards Sage at the end of the alley. The Carver was slowly backing up knowing he couldn't win against three Jedi.  
  
Scanning the area, Qui-Gon could just made out a black swoop looming in the shadows. Above the swoop the building was in the midst of disintegrating. A smile crept across his face as he decided to help weathering a bit. He threw his lit lightsaber towards the wall and with the help of the Force, cut the crumbling wall so it fell right down onto the swoop.  
  
The Blood Carver gave up his idea of backing away slowly and sprinted off down a connecting alley. Qui-Gon took off after him with Obi-Wan at his heals.  
  
The alley lead to a dimly lit street, but when they reached there, no one was in sight at either end.  
  
"Master, look." Obi-Wan pointed to a misplaced cover to the sewage pipes below the city. "He must have gone through there."  
  
Obi-Wan began to walk forward, but Qui-Gon stopped him. "Obi-Wan wait." Qui-Gon turned and stared down the alley they had just come from. "We need to get Z out of here and to the healers that are coming. Right now she is our first priority."  
  
The two jogged back down the alley, still on guard. Qui-Gon hated to let Showdow get away, but keeping Zae-Non in the middle of an alley with Garmandi and the carver running around was not a good idea.  
  
They reached the alley and saw Sage standing in the middle facing the all to familiar red glow of Garmandi's lightsaber.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered. "Get to Zae-Non."  
  
Garmandi rushed forward towards Z suddenly. Using the Force he pushed Sage back towards Qui-Gon who caught her by the arms and steadied her.  
  
Obi-Wan had rushed forward to cut off Garmandi from reaching Z. Qui-Gon knew his Apprentice was fast, but he wasn't fast enough in this case.  
  
Garmandi would get to Z first.  
  
Suddenly from the end of the alley two blaster fires ripped through the air.  
  
Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan lunged forward toward Zae-Non and landed on the ground with a pained groan as one of the blast bolts struck him in the arm, but his attention was on the shrilled cry that Garmandi gave as the second bolt hit him square in the back. Ripping through his chest.  
  
  
  
IM EVIL!! And dang proud of it too!! ::evil laugh:: REVIEW PLEASE!! No one ever does and that's all depressin! wellz till next time~  
  
Peace Out 


	16. New View/ New Wave of Life

Hi ppls. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!! Okiday now that, that is out of me… I rite ill try to be a little nicer… TRY. ::grins:: ok ok ill shut up!  
  
A New View  
  
Qui-Gon rushed over to Obi-Wan who waved him off.  
  
"It just grazed me."  
  
"That's more than just a graze." He returned watching the blood seep into his Padawan's tunic.  
  
Sage ran forward then cautiously bent down next to Garmandi. She checked his vital signs and shook her head. "He's dead." She said softly. She peered down the alley and squinted.  
  
Qui-Gon followed her gaze to a familiar figure walking towards them.  
  
"Brice?" He heard Obi-Wan ask, not trying to cover up his shock.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"And why did you-" Obi-Wan cut off and stared down at Garmandi and put a hand to his arm and held it over the gash.  
  
"Because," Brice began in a chocked voice. "I realize what I have been doing. Besides almost killing my daughter I was hurting more than just her. I was hurting her friends and family. I realized you're more of a family than I am and ever will be." He turned to Sage, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Take good care of her."  
  
Without another word he turned around and started back down the alley towards the street.  
  
"I will." Sage whispered to the figure fading in to the shadows.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan felt lost. He had no clue as to what had just taken place. He looked up at his Master and was pleased to see he was almost as equally confused.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Sage spoke up after a moment. "We need to get Z to the healers."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon nodded and sprinted off down the alley.  
  
Sage turned to him and took out her comlink. "I need to contact the Healers and tell them we are on our way. Can you carry Zae-Non?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and went over to Z. To his surprise her eyes were open and he could see the glint of a tear running down her pale face.  
  
"It'll be ok." He reassured her.  
  
He picked her up with a muffled gasp at the pain in his arm; he was surprised at her lightness and began to walk down the alley behind Sage who was talking with one of the healers.  
  
He didn't pay attention to the conversation they were having or the ach that threatened to engulf his arm, but instead focused on the limp form in his arms. Z's connection to the Force was so weak and her eyes held in them the little strength she had left in her.  
  
Shifting the girl in his arms, so his wound wouldn't cause him to drop her, Zae-Non's body suddenly went a little limper. Any more and she would have been like water running through his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breath was getting irregular. She began to shake involuntarily in the night air.  
  
"Sage we've got to hurry!" Obi-Wan shouted, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, than did a beat up, half falling apart speeder come into the ally. Qui-Gon in the drivers seat.  
  
"I thought I'd see if it still worked." He said with a slight smile. "Come on we've got to go."  
  
Obi-Wan carefully placed Z in the front with Qui-Gon and jumped in the back with Sage. They took off towards the landing pad down the street.  
  
Although it only took a few minutes before they saw their ship come into view it still felt like forever. Obi-Wan jumped out of the back as a bunch of healers who were waiting at the ramp stormed forward and lowered Z onto a hover bed and rushed her towards the ship.  
  
"Obi-Wan are you OK?" Sage asked looking down at his arm.  
  
Peering down he grimaced. "It'll be ok." Obi-Wan just then noticed how exhausted he was. "And I'm just really tired I guess." Four days without sleep had finally caught up.  
  
The ship took off and strained its engines towards Courascant. Obi-Wan sat down next to Qui-Gon and let out a long sigh. Moving his arm he gasped.  
  
"Just grazed you." He heard his Master say. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
Not answering Obi-Wan closed his eyes too tired to answer.  
  
Falling asleep next to Qui-Gon and Sage up in the pilot's room, Obi-Wan didn't hear all the shouting when Zae-Non's vital signs had stopped.  
  
He had gotten onto the ship and collapsed into a chair not a worry in mind while soundly sleeping.  
  
New Wave Of Life  
  
Obi-Wan was shaken awake and let his tired eyes focus on his Master standing over him.  
  
"We're back." He said.  
  
"How's Z?" Obi-Wan asked, suppressing a yawn.  
  
Qui-Gon just shook his head and made his way to the door.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up slowly wishing he could collapse in the chair again. His arm ached from the blaster wound and felt he was too tired to walk. Looking down at his arm he saw a bandage. Someone must have tended to it when he was asleep. Gripping his hand over the bandage he winced as the ach became a sharp pain. Obi-Wan followed his Master to the ramp and shivered in the cool air.  
  
He, Qui-Gon, and Sage walked out onto the landing platform and were met by Mace and Yoda. Sage bowed to Mace and Yoda then rushed inside. Zae-Non was obviously already there.  
  
Obi-Wan stood to the side listening as Qui-Gon told them of the events that happened on Celsic. He was too tired to pay attention. He could barely keep his head up let alone his eyes open. He shifted his position to steady himself as he began to sway when Yoda stared at him with his wide eyes.  
  
"Long journey you have had young Kenobi. Need rest you do."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Padawan." Qui-Gon said. "Even if you went to see Z they wouldn't let you in there. Her heart stopped as we were landing. We aren't sure what is going on."  
  
Obi-Wan shut his mouth and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes and called on the Force for comfort and to center himself. Once again he peered at his Master and nodded. He turned to go inside.  
  
Walking to his quarters he dragged his feet behind him and was startled to hear someone call after him.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Bant called from down the hall. She jogged up next to him and her eyes widened at his appearance. "Are you OK?? You look awful!"  
  
"Just to long without sleep." He replied in a dull tone.  
  
"And that." She said pointing to his arm.  
  
"Just a scratch." He lied.  
  
"That's not all." She narrowed her eyes as thought trying to read his mind. "Your worried…" She cut off and looked down. "Z?"  
  
"Her vital signs went dead as we landed. I don't know what's going on now." He turned away. It felt weird getting emotional in front of Bant about another girl. But he knew she understood.  
  
Bant sighed and looked him over. "I gather you're not allowed near the medical ward? Well you need sleep anyway."  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a weak smile and nodded. She went on her way and he slowly made his way to his quarters. Once inside he flopped onto his sleep cot and darkness claimed him before he could feel a faint ripple of life spread through the Temple.  
  
Ok I hope that's not too bad… I tried!! Well u know what im gunna say… REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Peace Out 


	17. Last and Only Hope

Hi all. Ok I know this is a bit short, but I couldn't let this be my last upload… oh this is sad... n e wayz. Read on.  
  
Last and Only Hope  
  
It had been nearly four days since they had returned and Zae-Non was not getting better, in fact she was getting a lot worse. Obi-Wan stood in between Qui-Gon and Sage looking at the young Jedi fresh from the Bacta tanks. She had spent three days in the blueish-green water.  
  
Her hair still damp, she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Not a worry, care, or hurt on her mind. Of course when she awoke that would be a different story. *If* she ever woke up…  
  
Sage sighed and ran her fingers through Z's damp hair straightening it. "All this had to happen to her."  
  
Just then, Winna walked in and gave them all a grave look. She shook her head. "The bacta has done all it can, but I'm afraid there isn't anything more we can do. We'll just have to wait."  
  
"Wait until what?" Obi-Wan asked. "You told us she was getting worse. Wait until she dies?!"  
  
Winna didn't respond. She just crested her lips together and looked down at Z.  
  
"No…" Obi-Wan stared up at Qui-Gon who rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. "There has to be something we can do!"  
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, but there is nothing I know of that we can do." She walked out shutting the door behind her leaving the two Masters and the Apprentice with the slowly passing girl.  
  
Sage looked at Qui-Gon. "There is something we can do. Winna doesn't want to do it for some reason all her own."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I know. I don't see why. Zae-Non is too young to leave us. She hasn't even begun to live. It's a very simple procedure as well."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at his Master. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Z needs Force healing." Qui-Gon explained. "So much, that two or three Jedi would need to help heal her at the same time…"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at Z. He didn't need his Master to finish.  
  
Simultaneously the three Jedi closed their eyes and drew the Force towards them. It swarmed around them and filled the room with light. If one was watching you could see a faint glow looming around the four people in the room, now bound together through the awesome power the Force was giving off.  
  
Reaching out towards the young girl they gave all they had to her. Life brightened the room and a sudden pulse in the Force showed the girl was coming back to life. She wouldn't leave them… They wouldn't let her.  
  
Obi-Wan let go slightly to the hold he had on Z, but as soon as he did he felt urgency. She was still slipping away. Slipping into the Force that clouded the room. He reached out, feeling exhaustion beckoning him to let her be.  
  
*Z hold on. That is all I ask of you..*  
  
Obi-Wan heard Sage's plea float through the air.  
  
Slowly, Obi-Wan once again let go of Z, but this time felt Sage and Qui-Gon do the same.  
  
Obi-Wan jerked backwards as a surge from the Force hit him and Z opened her eyes wide and began to breath heavily. Abruptly she went limp and sank back onto the cot unconscious.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Relief swept through him as well as a call from the dark. He opened his eyes and felt himself fall backwards. Qui-Gon and Sage reached out and steadied him.  
  
"Easy Padawan." Qui-Gon said helping him stand. "You need to go rest now. Doing this has wiped your energy away."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded weakly and looked down to Z. He winced as the sound of the door banging open echoed loudly in his ears.  
  
Winna stormed in and looked at the three standing Jedi with a anger in her eyes. Sage pushed a chair to Obi-Wan, who happily collapsed in it.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon gave Sage a side glance. He knew what they were about to get. A lecture about Force healing someone like they had just did to Z. Waiting in silence for Winna to start Qui-Gon looked over at Zae-Non, who for the first time in days, was breathing normally and was a shade brighter than white.  
  
To his surprise Winna just walked passed them and looked at the monitors hooked up to Z. She began to mumble Zae-Non's condition to herself. "Heart rate lowering and returning to normal, breathing regulated…" She cut off and looked up at Sage and Qui-Gon. "What did you do?!"  
  
Qui-Gon just smiled.  
  
Winna sighed. "Oh never mind that. You saved her. I'm going to notify the Council of this." She ran out of the room shaking her head in displeasure, but a smile was tugging at her mouth.  
  
Sage looked at him. "We'll be hearing from them about this."  
  
"No doubts their." Qui-Gon laughed. He looked down at Obi-Wan in the chair and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He was passed out from exhaustion and had curled up onto the chair in an odd position.  
  
Qui-Gon picked up his Apprentice and carried him back to his quarters. Lying the boy down on his sleep cot Qui-Gon sighed. He was glad Zae-Non was ok, and that this mission hadn't turned out like the one that changed his life forever. No one would ever understand how relived he was that his Padawan wouldn't have to go through what he had. Loosing a best friend.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head and walked towards his quarters. Still something loomed in the back of his mind. Something he couldn't place. It wasn't his Padawan, nor was it Sage or Z. It was something else. Someone far away from the Temple. Ona and Garmandi were dead and Brice saw the loss in his ways and yet someone still wanted revenge on the Jedi. Someone with the anger directed towards him. And they weren't going to give up till they got it.  
  
  
  
Welp u know what im gunna say…review please!! I'm not gunna post the last..::sniff::… chapter till Friday. Ok till then  
  
Peace Out 


	18. No Promise Broken

::tears streaming down face:: (ok not really) I can't believe it's the last chapter!! Oh this is so sad. Ok Ok, I'll let you read it. Enjoy!  
  
No Promise Broken  
  
The next morning Qui-Gon woke up relatively late. He made his way to the Medical Ward letting Obi-Wan sleep in a little more. He found Sage outside talking with Mace. To his surprise when Mace walked away she had a smile on her face.  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?" She asked. "I expected him, not you."  
  
Qui-Gon gave a small laugh. "Still sleeping."  
  
Sage nodded. "You can go in and see her if you want. I need to go before the Council." She hurried off after Mace.  
  
Qui-Gon went in, confused. Last night Z was nearly dead and now he could see her? Going into where she was, he saw Winna checking her over.  
  
The Healer turned around to see who had entered the room. She smiled. "I was expecting Obi-Wan or Bant." She went to the door and in a low voice spoke. "She's fine, but still unable to move. Lucky for us we found out Garmandi had injected her with a drug we had an anti-toxin for. Although we were unable to give it to her until the sedatives from her being in the bacta tanks ran through her system. I just gave it to her a few minutes ago."  
  
Qui-Gon looked past Winna. "Thank you." He walked in to where Z lay.  
  
Her face was still pale and she was shivering slightly underneath the blanket. The bacta had done most of its work healing all her outside cuts and bruises. The only visible mark of what had happened was the backwards Z protruding from the corner of her right eye. It was there in a scar, permanently.  
  
Qui-Gon turned around to walk out. He didn't want to disturb her. But a whisper made him turn around.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" Z said in hardly a whisper.  
  
"Yes." He said softly.  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Sleeping, but I can get him for you if you'd like."  
  
She smiled weakly. "That would be good. I need to talk with him."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and made his way to Obi-Wan's quarters. Knocking first and when he was sure he didn't hear a response he entered. His Padawan was sprawled on his cot; his steady breathing all that could be heard.  
  
He walked over and placed a hand lightly on Obi-Wan's shoulder who in turn jolted awake.  
  
"Easy." Qui-Gon said. "Z wants to see you."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan jumped out of his bed and rushed to the Med Ward. He skidded to a halt and flung the door open, to run into a startled Winna.  
  
"Qui-Gon just wake you?" She asked with a small laugh.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and flew into where Z was. She was on her cot staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Z?" He asked.  
  
She turned to him with her head slightly tilted.  
  
"Hey." Her voice was so weak. "You look awful are you OK?"  
  
Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed slumping down into a chair next to the sleep cot. "You sound like Bant. I'm just tired." He looked down at her. "Oh yeah, and I was told to tell you that the devices in our systems have to be taken out immediately. Tonight even. They were also tracking devices. That's how Garmandi, Ona, and Showdow always knew where we were on the different planets and when we were dueling." He stopped realizing Z wasn't paying any attention to him. "Z?"  
  
"I know what you did." She said abruptly looking away with her eyes.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You, Qui-Gon, and Sage." She looked back at him, a swirl of emotions in her brown eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"No, thank *you*." Obi-Wan sighed. "I have lost so many friends in the past few years, I couldn't loose another as good as you."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"My memory about everything is kind of hazy." She paused. "Brice killed Garmandi. Didn't he."  
  
It didn't sound like a question to Obi-Wan, but he nodded. "Yes."  
  
"How can someone like that be my father? He doesn't deserve the title!" Z said as loudly as she could. Which wasn't much more than a whisper.  
  
Obi-Wan was a little taken aback by her reaction. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Look what he has done Obi-Wan. He killed Mik and almost killed me. I am never going to be completely healed. Winna already knows there will be permanent damage besides the obvious scaring."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her eye where a very clear backwards Z scar was visible. He sighed and pulled his chair closer to the bed. "Z he didn't know Garmandi had you." He said trying to calm his friend. "You didn't see his face when he found out or hear his words when he killed Garmandi."  
  
"I don't want to know." Tears flowed freely down her face onto the blanket covering her.  
  
"Well I think you should know." Obi-Wan said sternly. And with that he went over everything that happened with Brice. Everything from him on Avalin to him asking Sage to take care of her.  
  
"Sage promised?" She asked wide-eyed once he had finished.  
  
"Yes, and I intend to live up to that promise." Sage stood in the doorway leaning up against the framing. "I just got finished speaking with the Council." She paused and came in. She stood next to Z and smiled. "If it is alright with you, I would like to take you as my Apprentice. I'd be honored to finish what Mik started."  
  
Obi-Wan knew if Z could move her face would be all of delight, but it remained still. But her happiness was apparent in her words.  
  
"I'd be honored Sage."  
  
Leaning forward the Master scooped up Zae-Non and hugged her.  
  
With sigh and a grin Sage put her hand on her hips and with her right arm threw back her cloak. There clipped to her belt were two lightsabers. One was Sage's and the other was one Obi-Wan didn't recognize. Obi-Wan knew what Z's looked like and this wasn't it.  
  
When the ship with the healers had arrived a team of Jedi had arrived also to take care of Garmandi; who when Sage had called the Temple wasn't dead. They had gotten Zae-Non's lightsaber back from the dead Master.  
  
Zae-Non glared at the second saber with eyes as wide as they cold be. "That's miks…" She paused. "Didn't I give that to the Council?"  
  
Sage nodded. "Yes you did. They asked me to give it back to you." Her eyes glazed over. "Do you know how Mik received the title of Master?"  
  
Z shook her head as best she could. "No, he never mentioned that."  
  
Sage closed her eyes. "He was a prisoner of war on a hostile planet for five long years. He walked a fine line between life and death everyday." She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on Z. "What you have survived is no less incredible."  
  
Unclipping the saber from her belt she ran her hands over the curves of Mik's lightsaber.  
  
"This is our way of saying you're never truly alone, just as each rock bear the marks of countless winds and waters we all contain echoes of the people that have matter in our lives." Sage walked to where Z's utility belt rested on a table and clipped Mik's lightsaber next to Z's. "Mik's memory will live on as long as there are people willing to keep it alive." Turning around she leaned on the table and smiled at Z. "Up to the challenge?"  
  
Z smiled back; unshed tears making her eyes glisten. "I always have been."  
  
Feeling awkward in the moment Obi-Wan stood up and went to the door, where he glanced back at Z.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait." Z called out. "Thank you for setting me straight. I wasn't seeing things clearly."  
  
"I've got my own promise to keep." Obi-Wan turned and went out into waiting area. Pausing he turned around and took one last glace at Sage and Zae-Non.  
  
*****  
  
Sage picked herself off of the table she was leaning on and pulled up the chair Obi-Wan had sat in. Sighing she sat down looking into her new Apprentices gleaming eyes.  
  
Staring out she was startled by Zae-Non's soft voice.  
  
"Sage? Are you OK? Some thing wrong?"  
  
"Huh" Sage jolted her head towards Z. "Oh no… I just…" She cut off.  
  
"What is it?" Z pushed.  
  
Standing up Sage went to a closet in the corner and took out two more pillows. Walking over to the bed she held Zae-Non up and she stacked them behind the girls limp body. Laying Z back down she smiled.  
  
"Padawan." The name flowed out so naturally. "There is one little detail we must take care of."  
  
Zae-Non smiled slyly. "What 'little' detail might that be."  
  
"I'm sure you've seen that some of the young people here have a braid." Sage took her hands and tied up part of Z's hair. Leaving a little piece dangle down behind her right ear. "That's the mark of a Padawan learner." Sage carefully split the hair into three separate strands. "One strand represents the Force. One the Master. And one the Apprentice. Together…" Sage began to tightly braid the stands of bright blonde hair together. "Together they form a close and powerful bond. And this also represents the Padawan's devotion to the order." Finishing off the braid she took one hand and put it down into a pouch on her utility belt. She pulled out a bunched up fist and opened her hand slowly. "This was Mik's." A dark green bead laid in her palm.  
  
"How.. how did you get it?" Zae-non asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Mik and I were very close friends. As young Padawans we traded beads and when we became knights we decided to keep them as remembrance of each other." Sage took the bead and slid it onto Z's braid. " The story of the past is always written in the present Z. Decide what you will preserve and what you will leave behind." Clipping the bead at the end of the braid she let the neatly intertwined hair fall to the girl's shoulder. "Done."  
  
*****  
  
Smiling at the new team through the window Obi-Wan thought of his Master. It seemed as though his Master had come to ease with this. Just because Tahl was gone didn't mean he was alone. Sage was right. No one is ever truly alone. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon had realized that he would always be there. Even in the tough situations.  
  
~Your right Padawan you were always there. And I'm not ever alone. I'm sorry.~  
  
Obi-Wan blushed as he turned around. Down the hall stood his Master.  
  
~Not while I'm here your not.~  
  
Walking over to his Master he smiled.  
  
"Shall we get some breakfast?" The graying Master asked.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded with a smile. "Master is something wrong?" He asked seeing something in his Qui-Gon's eyes that he couldn't quite place.  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said rather seriously. "I'm proud of the way you handled everything that has happened. You handled it more responsibly than I did when Tahl was missing."  
  
Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. "Thank you Master." Was all he could come up with.  
  
"I've got no doubt in my mind you'll become a knight." He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "And you'll be a great one. You'll do well my Padawan. You'll do well."  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
"Blast those damn Jedi!" The carver hissed angrily at the dead form of Garmandi.  
  
He watched as the Jedi team that had arrived on the planet lowered the body onto a hover bed and carried him away.  
  
From his perch on the rooftop Showdow looked up at the clear starry sky. "They killed my partners, kept me from getting great pay, and so many years ago cause my misery..." Clenching his fists in rage the alien's eyes narrowed as an evil flame burned in them. "They'll pay… especially that stupid Kenobi brat. Him and Z. If I could have them in a room for just an hour…" A smile. "I'll get them, but for more than a lousy hour."  
  
He looked up to the departing ship. "Enjoy your freedom Jedi scum. You won't have it much longer."  
  
He stood up and began to make his way to the stairway leading to the roof. Walking down the stairs the Carver's anger mounted as he thought of all the pain, misery, torture the Jedi had cause him. All the hurt and suffering. It would never be at peace. Not until he could get revenge. Make them pay for what they did.  
  
"Jinn, and Ketsew will pay for that year… and Gallia if I can get her too…"  
  
Anger now unmanageable Showdow reached the bottom of the stairway on the bottom level of the building and turned to the wall. Punching out with all his rage he hit the wall clear in. He now had a view of the street in from of the building.  
  
"Whoa, bad day?" Came a familiar voice from the door.  
  
Showdow looked over to his red headed friend. "What are you doing here?" he spat.  
  
"I'm looking for you." The man came step out of the carver's way to the street. He went on as they began walking to the ship hanger. "I just finished that job I took…" he paused at the look on Showdow's face.  
  
The carver laughed. "Yeah, so did I. And thanks to those stupid Jedi I'm not getting my pay this month."  
  
"Garmandi and Ona…"  
  
"Dead." Was the flat reply.  
  
A low whistle. "Ouch"  
  
"That's what they are going to be saying."  
  
Showdow's partner smile curled into an insane grin. "Revenge. Sound like fun."  
  
A mischievous smile. "What makes you so sure I'm going to get revenge."  
  
"You wouldn't let them get away with that."  
  
"Jedi. The most powerful beings in the galaxy. I don't think so." He glanced at his friend as he put the ramp down to his ship. "Dev, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
Getting on his ship the carver looked out across the sky again. One of those planets would be the Padawans downfall. "Now when and where to get them is the problem… what to do when that is accomplished. Now that's going to be all my pleasure. And all their pain."  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Well that's all… it's done!! I so can't believe this! Ok ok I gotta calm down. N e wayz please review… duh that was predictable.  
  
NOTE OF IMPORTANCE: THERE IS A SEQUAL TO THIS! but nvm that right now…other notes on next page…  
  
AND A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT BOOK… ::wink wink:: please check it out! 


	19. Ending Notes/ Preview

Whatever Tomorrow Brings  
  
NOTES: AHHHH… ok I'm done. N e wayz I owe some of you readers thank yous for reviewing.  
  
Hey1Obk~ dude u don't really have to be thanked huh… Anita, Goalparks, Mr. Big. Kenobis Girl, wipeout, Hayden… I still can't believe she gave you the link to my story! Kat, phoenixqueen, Freakizimi, Blade… enjoyed all ur comments! THANX!  
  
Ok now onto the real business… rite… n e wayz. There is a sequel to this called The Bond Between. It may be a while till I post this… a while being a few weeks… im working so dang hard to get it done… so please be patient.  
  
Just ta tell ya, this next book is kind of a new approach for me. The point of views are from almost every character… well main characters… and the writing style is slightly different… but not to drastic.  
  
Soooo I've decided to let you have a bit of a preview of The Bond Between… It's written kind of like a trailer… happy reading… ::evil smile::  
  
  
  
*****  
  
With an unspoken sense of urgency the two Padawan's sprinted forward. Footsteps pounding behind…  
  
Gaining.  
  
They dashed through an empty meeting room and onto a conjoing balcony. Stepping onto the thin railing neither needed to look at each other before jumping the long drop to the darkness below.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want with me?" He asked in the most calm voice he could.  
  
"You of course." The Craver said with another laugh. "Your defenseless, injured and all alone. What more could I ask for?"  
  
*****  
  
The carver smiled down at the past out form in front of him.  
  
The bloody body of the Padawan lying helplessly on the floor made him smile.  
  
"Done for today…"  
  
*****  
  
The graying Master looked up at his friend. A tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"He truly thinks I betrayed him."  
  
*****  
  
"Was all that really necessary?" He stared at his hands not wanting to meet the alien's gaze. "I heard the screaming…"  
  
*****  
  
"What the heck is going on!" The teal eyed Master shouted. She grabbed onto the pilot's seat so she wouldn't slam into the wall.  
  
"Force he took it right off!" The dark skinned man pulled himself up into the pilot's seat.  
  
"Our 'friend' left us a present." The council member said. "An explosion."  
  
The man looked up. "I can't get us into hyberspace without some major repairs. And even with that, we'll never make it back to Courascant."  
  
*****  
  
The Master looked up tears brimming in her eyes. "I lost her once to that creep. I'm not going to again!"  
  
*****  
  
The boy reached out to the Force. He couldn't let it slip away… not again.  
  
Watching the walls slid slowly up he struggled to keep a hold of the thin breaking thread… his only connection to the Force… it snapped.  
  
Gone again.  
  
Despair ran through him as his world darkened.  
  
*****  
  
Dev stared down at the table then up to his insane friend and the long silver weapon he gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
"Your not…" He asked eyes widening.  
  
"Get the girl."  
  
*****  
  
"My apprentice was shot and pushed off a roof back there!! HE is now my first priority!"  
  
*****  
  
"He wants us to get rid of the Masters." The taller figure said.  
  
"What?!" The other one shouted. "Is he insane!?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
*****  
  
Twisting in air before hitting the ground the Master knocked another rock jutting out from the cliff face. Slamming to a cliff half way up the dazed master tried pushing himself up, but was flattened as his assailant landed on his back…  
  
Running after the retreating man the master looked down at her companion. Gasping at the site she rushed to his side…  
  
He was curled up and gasping for air…  
  
Slowly the three masters lowered the man into the speeder. Now seeing the seriousness of the situation they jumped in a sped off to town… praying they'd be able to make it.  
  
*****  
  
The girl stared out at her friend curled up slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
"Don't even say it." She said before the older Padawan could start. " I don't care what you feel or anything… they aren't coming. He was right. They did abandon us!"  
  
"No they-"  
  
All the older youth could do was stare in amazement as her friend broke down…  
  
*****  
  
The carver laughed as he watched the Master caress his Padawan's still form.  
  
"My work here is done."  
  
*****  
  
::evil laugh::  
  
All my cliffhanger evilness in one spot... Well I hope this little preview accomplished its goal:  
  
To make you want to kill me… no wait that's not it… make you egger for the next book.  
  
Oh rite… tell me what ya think of what's to come… if ya want.  
  
Please be patient with me… it's coming… hope it's worth the wait! 


	20. Update

Hi all, ok this is a lil update on the sequel…  
  
I'm REALLY sry this is taking so long, but things have come up suddenly and I don't have much time to myself n e more. It's all confuzzling and stuff n e wayz…  
  
I'm planning to post a short story I wrote a while ago some time REAL soon, so if u could read that, that would be awesome! LoLz… mind you I'm posting it a few chapters at a time… ok so I'm desperate for time on The Bond Between, but oh well…  
  
Ok well now that you've just wasted ur time… lol ok till next time.  
  
Peace Out 


End file.
